The Wandering Black Hamster Book 1: Journeys
by Kuro no Saisei
Summary: This is the story of Ham-Ham. After an incident, he goes on a journey where he goes to new places and meets new people. Status:ARC 3, next chapter in-progress
1. Prologue

This is a story that I started as an english project and it evolved into this...

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them...but I do own my own characters, towns, etc.

**Spoiler Alert**: None from Hamtaro to my knowledge and from Naruto probably stuff like mission rankings, sage, and maybe some other stuff...

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Book 1: Theme Song, Journey 

It started out on that day, when I left all that I knew.

I went out into the unknown

To see all that life had to offer, where I first found my calling

There and then, I began a new journey

Chorus:

Why do we go on a journey?

Do we go to experience the adventure, the joy, the life?

Is it the wonders that we see?

I will always go where the call of the journey resides.

Even after all these years, I will travel these lands.

I will go where ever the winds take me.

For I have come over all the roads, in order to reach here and now

Here and now I will set out on a new journey.

Chorus

When it's all said and done

The land shall sing praises of the wanderer

For the future will come when the past and present meet

When that time comes, I will finally reach my last journey

Chorus

* * *

><p>Book 1: Journeys<p>

The Wandering Black Hamster: Prologue

**EDITED**

There once was a hamster that everyone called Ham-Ham. Ham-Ham was a very curious and energetic hamster that was always getting himself into a lot of mischief despite the expectations that he possess as the youngest of the three sons of the head hamster chief of their village. The village, situated in the deep woods near the cliffs of a mountain, was hidden from any predators roaming for prey.

Once a week, to this very day, the village goes on their weekly foresting search. As everyone knows, nearly every villager will leave the safety of the village in order to work together to provide for the village for the coming week. Some spent almost the entire day foraging for fruits, berries, nuts, and any other wonderful goodies that they could get their paws on while others spent their time search for building materials. All the while, both groups would keep their little beady eyes out for anything they considered even remotely interesting.

However, while the foraging takes place, there was one part of the forest that every hamster knew never to wander into at any time. There was one part of the forest that every hamster would avoid at almost any cost. As the village Chief, Ham-Ham's father, warned the village many times, the villagers must NEVER venture beyond the great waterfall and into the dark part of the forest.

While Ham-Ham's elder brothers, Taro and Cotton, were having a contest to see who could forage the most food, Ham-Ham was off getting into some mischievous things. Ham-Ham, being the ever-so curious hamster that he was, had walked towards the darker part of the forest where the trees were bigger and darker looking and, as he walked through the forest, was utterly amazed by what he saw.

The waterfall, serenely flowing down from a vast height, and the trees, filled with a myriad of fruits and berries of wondrous colors, gleaming with droplets of the cool water that fed them made the places tremendous beauty possible. Ham-Ham, being awestruck from the forbidden sight, was unable to help himself and stood rooted in his spot, as firmly as the trees he stared at, for minutes until he snapped out of it and lustily began to eat the fruit that had entranced him. He tasted the fruit and was amazed beyond belief by how juicy, sweet, and soft the fruits were.

Gluttonously, he turned his attention to the berries that were plumper than any berries his brothers were collecting, bigger than had ever been feasted on in his village. Ham-Ham tasted bits of whatever variety he could get little claws into, ranging from assortments of berries to cherries to blackberries to fruit that had never before been known of.

Eventually, as suddenly as Ham-Ham had begun to gorge himself, he received a stomach ache. Ham-Ham walked into the cave behind the waterfall in hopes of resting there. Laying himself down, it was not long before he saw a strange plant growing in the shadows. On its top were bunches of green leaves and in the middle was a small spiral flower that had a purple hue.

As Ham-Ham moved closer and examined the plant, he pondered the possibility that this could be the legendary Basil that cures aches and pains of any kind. Quickly to attempt to quench his stomachs throbbing fullness, he eagerly ate the plant whole and was disgusted by how bitter and revolting the plant tasted. However, it was not long before Ham-Ham overcame the funny feeling that the icky plant had left him with before he fell asleep.

Ham-Ham woke up with a start after hearing a loud, booming chuckle. He looked at this creature that had entered the cave and scrambled backwards with fearful astonishment. A seemingly wolf-shaped head with gleaming golden-yellow eyes stared back at him as he attempted to make-out the figure in the darkness.

The beast chuckled in amusement and stated, "How interesting... You consumed my experimental Basil!"

In fright, Ham-Ham could not move or even make a sound, yet the Black Shadow continued to speak.

"You will be a wonderful experiment indeed. You will be something different, something... more," the shadow murmured.

But before Ham-Ham could even reply, the creature disappeared. As Ham-Ham walked outside of the cave he realized that the sun was already setting, but then was startled even more-so by what the dimming light revealed. His fur was no longer normal, no longer a brown or a cream or any other color of fur you would find in the village. Instead, it was pure black, blacker than even the lightless shadows of the cave. And as he ran to splash water onto his face in a desperate attempt to calm himself down, he grew even more rattled as he stared into a brownish-yellow pair of eyes.

When Ham-Ham returned back to the village, just past nightfall, the other hamsters did not recognize him but rather looked at him with disdain. However, his father recognized the young hamster and immediately knew that he must have gone beyond the cave. Ham-Ham, having broken one of the most sacred and important village laws, had to be banished. His father gathered together a knapsack with rapidly scrounged supplies and, as his last fatherly act, gave it to his son and said,

"By breaking a law as old as the village, you are to be banished, never to return. I am sorry my son."

Shocked that even his father seemed to have turned on him, Ham-Ham could only nod dumbly as he walked out of the village that had once been his home and into the grand, dark forest that protected it.

Thus ends the tale of the trouble-making hamster and begins the tale of the Wandering Black Hamster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please feel free to review.

Flamers, I really don't care

P.S. the prologue and chapter 1 are short, chapters will get longer hopefully.


	2. A Purpose

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 1: The New World/A Purpose

**EDITED**

Shortly after Ham-Ham was exiled, he returned to the only shelter he knew besides his village. Frustrated with how his life was turning out, Ham-Ham paced the cave back and forth, only to find it empty each time he turned around.

"Why cave, why must you trick me?" in anger of the basil he ate and the mysterious Shadow that he had encountered inside the cave.

Ham-Ham slowly became more depressed and the growing darkness of his thoughts was only paralleled by the monstrous shadows in the cave. Unable to get away from the loneliness, even as he made his way out of the cave, Ham-Ham withdrew some rope from his knapsack and looped it around one of the many large branches laden with the fruits that had started this mess. Ham-Ham was going to hang himself. However, this was not the end of this tale as you might expect but this is just the beginning of a legend.

Just as Ham-Ham began to feel the dig of the rope into his skin, a blur shot out of the forest like a bullet and hit him. Looking at his assailant, startled, he was even more surprised to see that it was his grandfather.

"Boy what in Lord Ham's name is you trying to do?" his grandfather said in the raspy voice that Ham-Ham recognized from his childhood.

Now, most everyone would probably pity the unlucky Ham-Ham for having lost everything in a matter of seconds, but not his grandfather. His grandfather had once been a very prideful hamster that had seen more of the world than he could ever share.

"Suicide, I've lost everything," blurted Ham-Ham, hoping to be consoled or even pitied.

Yet, with a wisdom that only comes from long hours of time spent pondering, Ham-Ham only heard, "Listen and learn from this old man, boy. Our village is only a small part of the world, small enough some would say it's not even worth mentioning. I once traveled from place to place around the world, seeing things that you could never imagine. If you say you have nothing left to live for then maybe you might want to go back to that rope, but listen to me -explore the world. You have nothing to lose, so take a chance. Take the curiosity that put you into the mad situation and someday, mark my words, you will do things that no one could ever conceive and maybe even find a place of your own to call home," replied the grandfather with a wistful twinkle in his eye. (_Imagine Dumbledore's eye twinkle except more joyful and without the Greater Good crap_)

Though his grandfather had done nothing to remedy his situation, his speech was enough to ignite the curiosity that had burdened him so. Enough to give Ham-Ham hope keep on living.

"Grandfather, how will I travel the world, this forest is surrounded by mountains?"

"The answer to that is simple my boy. The cave will lead out into the New World. The only reason that the cave is forbidden is because of the malicious evils that appeared long ago in the land. My boy, if you wish to travel to the New World take my old traveling cloak and stick and be off." replied the grandfather with a grin.

And with that, his grandfather was off, as fast as he had come, back to where ever he had come from.

"Thank you grandfather, I will make you proud," shouted Ham-Ham into the forest.

Ham-Ham checked his knapsack to see what supplies he would have to make due with. Having only basic survival kit, a medical kit, some tools, and a canteen, he gathered some berries and water from the area around the cave that he had feasted on just awhile before.

With everything gathered Ham-Ham had everything, he walked into the cave, into the darkest shadow in the far corner that he had somehow failed to notice, and just like that, his old life in the isolated village with pleasant meadows and quiet streams was gone. He had begun a new life. He had begun his journey into the New World.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Probably the shorted chapter I will ever write...

Review plz


	3. An Unexpected Turn

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Journeys in the New World Arc, Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn

Ham-Ham traveled for nearly two days before he reached the end of the cave. Immediately, he was amazed by the great expanse of land with great tall trees every now and then. The bright sun and crisp blue sky was pleasant to Ham-Ham after days in the cave. In his amazement, he somehow stumbled upon a main road. After some hours Ham-Ham finally found civilization. Ham-Ham's former village was spread over a wide area, but this civilization that he found was slightly more compact. He had found a hamster town!

As Ham-Ham walked into the town of Tippen, he was slightly uncomfortable because of how congested the town was compared to his former village. One good thing about his grandfather's travelling cloak was that is hid all of Ham-Ham's black fur since he had the hood up. He was almost downright shocked by how busy the market was with all the buyers and sellers chattering. While Ham-Ham was taking in his surroundings, he was looking for places to restock on fire-to-go kits, food, water, and other supplies.

Eventually, he found the market vendors that sold him the necessary supplies that weren't creeped out by his brown-yellow eyes. Before he could find an inn to stay for the rest of the evening, a hamster that was running like the wind ran into Ham-Ham. Unfortunately, Ham-Ham's hood was also knocked down in the process along with most of his food. The people of the town who thought that black hamsters brought bad luck quickly took arms and ran Ham-Ham out of town.

Before Ham-Ham knew it, he was run out of town. Upon realizing that he was just ran out of town, he immediately became depressed. However, he would not resort to suicide like he did earlier, since he still remembered his conversation with his grandfather. That alone was enough to keep him going; hope that he would finally have a place to call his own after his journey. Ham-Ham quickly set up camp, because it was getting late, but he realized that he only had a little bit of food now. Since the surroundings consisted of only trees and meadows, there was no food that he could gather. In about a day, he started to starve. It would not be for another day until he saw other hamsters on the road.

Warily, a starved Ham-Ham walked down the road, but stopped when he saw a carriage. The carriage looked like it belonged to a wealthy hamster since there were two buff hamsters moving the carriage. As he got closer, he saw what was truly happening. The carriage was being attacked by five hamster bandits! He saw a cute female hamster child and couldn't resist helping them, after all Ham-Ham always had a soft spot for child hamsters, as they reminded him of his younger sister.

Although he did not know it at the time, his new body was somehow enhanced from the basil he ate. He quickly closed the distance between the bandits and easily knocked out three of the bandits with his grandfather's stick before they realized what happened. By then, the two buff hamsters took out the other two bandits who were caught off guard. A middle-aged hamster came out of the carriage and said,

"Thank you dear traveler, we would have been robbed and my daughter sent to who knows where had it not been for you. I must thank you somehow. Ah, I know come with me to the village, you shall be a Guest of Honor."

Ham-Ham could not protest as the hamster girl was grabbing onto to him quite tightly. Even Ham-Ham couldn't resist the girl's puppy eyes.

Travelling by carriage was much faster than travelling on foot and they made it to the village in little time. The villagers were more opened toward Ham-Ham when they found out that he saved the town's mayor from Bandits. That night as the village's Guest of Honor, Ham-Ham enjoyed an assortment of fruits and hamster berry pies.

"Thank you for this wonderful feast, Mayor Tipper," said Ham-Ham.

"No, no thank you, since you saved us from bandits."

As Ham-Ham went to rest for the night, he was glad that even if things were bad, one good turn can lead to another good turn. Thus begins his adventure in the New World.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Only this town, the town of Tippen consider black hamsters bad luck. FYI

Also buff hamsters reduce travel to a half and ponies reduce travel to a quarter

Review plz...


	4. First Comrade

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: **Character Bio added to my profile

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 3: First Comrade

After three days of walking, Ham-Ham finally had it to a another settlement. This village was called Beron. The new settlement was more of a small village like his old village. As he walked down through the village, he realized that the main currency of the New World was different than the currency of his village. However, this really didn't matter to him since he didn't bring a lot of money with him. Then a sudden realization came to Ham-Ham, he checked in the supply bag that he received from the previous town. There were some coins in the bag. He went into the nearest tavern and pulled out a few coins and asked the Barkeeper,

"Will this be enough for one night?"

"Son, 3 gouls is more than enough. One night is only 17 pings and with food are only 1 mint and 5 pings."

"Barkeeper, can you explain the currency, please. I am new here. Also, give me a night with food."

"Okay, 21 pings is equal to 1 mint, 14 mints is equal to 1 sol, and 3 sols is equal to 1 goul. Here's your change."

"Thank you," said Ham-Ham.

The next day, Ham-Ham decided to see if there was any way to earn money. On one of the tavern walls was a mission board. There was one mission that stood out of the rest. This mission was crowded by many mercenaries. It looked like a simple berry collecting mission, but the reward was 250 gouls. The Barkeeper saw Ham-Ham approaching the poster and said,

"Son, I don't think that you want to take that mission, so far everyone that took it hasn't come back."

Ham-Ham replied, "I'll be careful, plus I like exploring this new world."

The berries were located north of the village near the rocky hill where there is a small open expanse of land. Ham-Ham decided not to follow the group of hamsters that followed the main path towards the expanse of land. Instead, he went down a smaller path that was well hidden by the bushes, but it didn't escape his newly keen eyes. Being once one of the best gatherers in his village, he had quite a good idea where the path led to. It led straight to the area where the berries were located at, instead of curving around to it like the main path did. When he got close enough to see the bushes with the berries, he took out his binoculars and zoomed in. Ham-Ham being the berry expert knew that the berries were sweet berries, but he still couldn't wonder why the rewards were so high.

While Ham-Ham was figuring out the best way to get the berries, the scholar named Shoutaro was walking toward the berry bushes. As Shoutaro neared the berries, a loud screech pierced the air. This broke Ham-Ham out of his thoughts as he saw a hamster flying through the air. He saw a lizard type creature coming at the hamster and ran to defend the hamster.

The lizard saw Ham-Ham running forward and saw him as a bigger threat. He ran forward and tried to claw Ham-Ham. However, Ham-Ham's new reflexes kicked in and managed to block both of the claws with his stick. Ham-Ham then flung his stick up in order to strike the lizard. The lizard then leaned back and turned to swing his tail at Ham-Ham. Although Ham-Ham managed block the blow, the force was enough to send him propelling back into the tree. By then, Shoutaro managed to come back into consciousness. He immediately recognized the lizard. Shoutaro yelled,

"The lizard is called a Razgriz; its weakness is the top of its head between its ears."

Although Ham-Ham was still wobbly from the impact, he replied,

"Right."

Immediately, he prepared himself.

As the Razgriz was running toward Ham-Ham, Ham-Ham ran up the tree and did a back flip, avoiding the Razgriz. While in midair he struck the Razgriz while its claws were stuck in the trees. This effectively knocked the lizard out cold.

"…WOW…..," only Shoutaro could exclaim.

With the situation taken care off, ham-Ham turned his attention onto the other hamster.

"Who are you?" said Ham-Ham.

"I am Shoutaro the scholar, I am on a journey to seek out new knowledge. You?"

"Nice to meet you, I am Ham-Ham and I am a wanderer. Now, how about we go and get those berries?"

"Very well." Replied Shoutaro

Shoutaro and Ham-Ham went to the bush and gathered some of the sweet berries. They took the hidden path back to the path where the paths split. They saw a hamster dead near the side of the road. Right there and then, they knew that the Razgriz probably got to the mercenaries and that the lizards were why no one has succeeded in this mission before them. Shoutaro and Ham-Ham both realized how lucky they were to only come across only one of them. Back into town, people were looking shocked at them as they walked into the tavern. The Barkeeper said,

"Son, By the great Hams you're still alive!...Here's your reward. How?"

Shoutaro replied, "All of the mercenaries were killed by the Razgriz. We were lucky enough to only run into one of them. There is probably a congregation of them somewhere in the hills, that's why the reward was so much."

"Split?" said Ham-Ham.

"Yes. I believe that this is the start of a great friendship," replied Shoutaro.

They paid for that night and went to sleep. The next day, the two of them said their goodbyes and went off on different directions to continue their journeys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yea currency might be a bit confusing.

review plz


	5. Rebirth of Mystery

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: **Map link added to my profile

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 4: Rebirth of Mystery

It has been just two days since Ham-Ham has left the village of Beron. While Shoutaro went west to the village of Foret, Ham-Ham went further south. The road was much straighter than the road that led to Beron, so he managed to make it to the small town of Noctal in two days time sometime in the afternoon.

When Ham-Ham set foot into the village, he felt an odd chill enter his body; it reminded him of the wolf head that he saw in the cave. Since Ham-Ham's money problems have been solved in the earlier town, he decided to stock up on supplies. He saw a weapons store while he was browsing the supplies he needed to survive. On one of the shelves was a book about stave combat. Thinking back to the Razgriz incident a few days ago, Ham-Ham decided to buy it for four gouls because he realized that he needed to better defend himself. As he finished his shopping, he could see the worried looks on the locals' faces.

While Ham-Ham was walking toward the tavern, a young girl hamster recognized him. Her name was Leliel and she was the hamster that he saved in Tippen. She went up to Ham-Ham and said,

"Hi, do you remember me?"

"Yes, but I never did get your name. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on a pilgrimage to learn about politics and meet other leaders."

"Oh," was Ham-Ham's simple reply.

"Anyways, I just talked to this village's leader and there is a problem. There has been no word from the iron mine up northeast and we fear for the worst. Will you come up there with us?"

Ham-Ham replied, "I don't see what I can do to help with missing people."

"Please, it will make me feel safer."

"No."

Not even Ham-Ham could escape from a girl's puppy-eye begging technique. He finally relented and said,

"Fine."

"Sweet, meet in front of the town hall next morning at 9, the walk will take a few hours."

The next day Ham-Ham joined the group of able-bodied hamsters in the town square. Mayor Humberg came in front of the group and announced,

"We will go to the entrance o f the mine and try to find anything suspicious; keep on a lookout for the other miners."

As they started toward the cave, eventually Ham-Ham fell in next to Leliel. Once they reached the cave, it fell eerily quiet and the ominous chill that Ham-Ham felt earlier increased. There was not a single hamster in sight and the mine looked deserted. The mayor rallied the group and said,

"Spread out and search the surrounding area while half of us go inside the cave."

Six of the hamsters were outside looking around for clues while Leliel, Humber, Ham-Ham, and three unimportant hamsters went inside the mine. The mine was dark so they lighted a few torches as they descended. They went through the entrance hallway and when they reached the first shaft, the area was also completely void of all life.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger technique. Muhahahaha<p>

**AN2: Next Chapter is twice as long, read and review**


	6. Some Answers, More Questions

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 5: Some Answers, More Questions

Begining right off from the end of chapter 4:

Meanwhile, the group that was outside had no luck in finding any helpful clues. However, as they were scouting, they didn't notice the shadowy black substance that was starting to linger. It kept building until it became a sizable blob. By the time the hamsters realized that it was there, it was too late. The hamsters' weapons had no effect on the specter and the specter easily moved to knock out the other hamsters before melding into the ground. Back to Hamm-Ham's group, they further descended down the mine to the lowest level. At the entrance of the last area of the mine, there was Bunko, who is the head chief of the mine. The group went up to him and checked on his status. The mayor tried to wake him up,

"Bunko, Bunko, Bunko be alive."

"It too…late. It….unstoppable." Bunko's life drained out of him as he died and his body went limp.

They entered the mine and they were greeted with a mass of dark blobs. In the center of the area was a black sphere that sent chills upon their bones. The mass started to form until a shadowy head appeared that resembled a wolf. It started to make a sound that sounded like,

"…kekekekeke.."

"Who or what are you and where are the miners?" asked the mayor.

"hnmm, you may call me The Black Shadow, as for those hams, they are now a part of ME! As will all of you. Defend yourselves, amuse me."

Some of the dark blob took on hamster shapes and started to attack the group. While the other four faced their opponents, Ham-ham had to defend himself and Leliel as she couldn't fight.

"You cannot win, these shadow hams are far superior," boomed the Shadow.

It was most certainly true; the shadow hams were stronger than their opponents and much more agile. The mayor and the others were slowly being pushed into a corner with every strike. At this time it is unknown if this Shadow is same one as the one in the cave, so it is unsure if the Shadow is underestimating Ham-Ham or forgot about the basil. With Ham-Ham's enhanced abilities from the basil, his speed was evenly matched with his opponent hams.

As one of the shadow hams swung his sword forward, Ham-Ham blocked it with his stave and then dodged the other ham coming behind him. With the two shadows simultaneously attacking him, Ham-Ham could not attack and could only block. Eventually, one of the shadows went to attack Leliel. She didn't move out of fear and was rooted to her spot. Ham-Ham rushed over to block the sword just as Leliel faints, but the other shadow hamster came over and rammed its swords hilt into Ham-Ham's stomach.

The blow knocked the wind out of him and caused Ham-ham to stagger. The two shadows proceeded with its swords ready to thrust at Ham-Ham. At that moment, Ham-Ham saw his life to and after his banishment flash before his eyes, he finally found something that he again that he could live for in the New World. He had come this far not to just die, but to live and explore more of these lands. Instantly, his yellowish eyes became more golden colored as his eyes begin to flash. His flashy eyes looked as if it held some mysterious power. The tip of his stave began to glow. Pure black lightening shot out from his stave as it blasted throw both shadow hams, destroying its construction that was made from shadows. It continued its path and hit another of the shadow hams just in time to save the mayor. With only three of the shadow constructs left, the group managed to begin to push the constructs back and eventually defeat them.

At this victory, mayor Humberg declared to the Black Shadow, "You do not scare us, if we can destroy your constructs, we can defeat you too."

The Black Shadow merely chucked as his voice boomed throughout the mine, "You think that you can match me; then take this."

It willed the very shadows to rise up and had them slam Humber and the other three hams onto the ground. This effectively knocked them out cold. Ham-Ham was running on willpower alone as he stared in defiance against the Black Shadow as it turned toward him.

"So, I was right, you are special. My experiment actually successful," mused the Black Shadow.

Ham-Ham's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what it said, "So….so you(it) are the same shadow as the one in the cave with the basil."

"Correct, and please I'm of the male gender. Now perhaps I should let you live….hmm. Now I shall have you bow before my will. I COMMAND you to jump once and then kill the girl." The Black Shadows suddenly became more wolfish looking as this was said with a crooked smile that made it seem a lot more sinister tan thought possible.

"Why would I do that?" replied Ham-Ham.

"W…wh…..what, how can you be immune," replied the shocked Shadow.

"No matter, you'll just have to die."

Ham-Ham could only watch helplessly as a tendril composed of shadows moved to impale him. As he waited to be skewered, it never came. The black sphere suddenly cracked and begins to shatter. The lingering shadows began to dissipate as the sphere started to crack and disintegrate.

"Tcch, out of time. You and I, our paths will cross again, as you will be a valuable chess piece. Well, once I control you. Kekekeke," was his only response as he disappeared into

nothingness.

About this time, the other hamsters began to stir. The mayor asked, "Where did it go?"

Ham-Ham replied, "The sphere cracked and it went away, apparently the sphere was what tied the thing to this place. So the mine should be able to be used again, but I don't think that there will be any survivors to be found though."

"Such a sad day, we will surely miss those friends of ours, at least now we have some closure."

The group went back up the mine and realized how long they were in the mine since it was mid afternoon by then. They woke up the other hamsters and began their trek back into the village. The village wanted to profusely thank Ham-Ham the next day for his help, but he refused. So, the mayor just decided to publicly thank him for his help. Leliel came up to ham-Ham and said,

"Thanks, for your help, I knew you could do something."

"It was nothing really, glad to help."

They did a quick hug since they probably wouldn't see each other tomorrow. That night, Ham-Ham went to sleep with more questions than he had answers to.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>

**AN: **Probably gonna be the last chapter in a while, need to post revised prologue-ch.5 once I get the revised ones from my editors

Also a sketch of the map is linked onto my profile

Review plz


	7. Elder's Power

****DISCLAIMER:** **This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them...but I do own my own characters, towns, etc.

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 6: Elder's Power

The next day, Ham-Ham left the village in the early morning. One day later, while Ham-Ham was contemplating about the Black Shadow, he felt a powerful wave from the forest. The aura that he felt was similar to the feelings that he had when he shot out the black lightening. So, he decided to investigate this strange occurrence and went into the forest. After walking for a while, he discovered the source of the aura. There in the clearing was a cabin and close by it was an old hamster that was growing a cherry tree from what Ham-Ham saw. The tree was growing quickly by the second as it became easily as tall as the other trees in the forest. The old hamster felt Ham-Ham's presence and said,

"Who's there?"

Ham-Ham came out into the clearing and responded, "I Ham-Ham, how did you do that."

(Ham-Ham is currently in awe)

"I am the Elder Sache, how do you not know about the flow. The flow encompasses everything, especially nature. It is the very essence of all that is around us; it is a blessing from Mother Nature or as some calls it The Earth Mother herself. Her powers flow strongly within you."

The resulting information was too much for Ham-Ham to process at once, which caused his simple reply of "…What?"

"You mean you know not a single piece ham…. Very well, come into my cabin and we can discuss everything."

And so, for the next few hours, Ham-Ham told Sache his story from his banishment to the Black Shadow in the mine incident, while they munched happily on soup, berries, and bread.

From Ham-Ham's story, Sache began to answer his questions.

"From what you have told me, I believe that the Basil only enhanced all of your natural abilities and your power. I think that you already had a string connection to the Earth Mother and that the basil acted like a power booster."

To Ham-Ham, this was a huge relief from his shoulders since his powers were natural even if it had been enhanced.

"Since I have this power that I know nothing about, is it possible for you to train me?"

"My dear ham, why would I want to train you?"

"Please," Ham-Ham was nearly begging by now.

"Bwuhaha, kids these days can't take a joke. I would be glad to train someone with as much potential as you. Rest up; you'll need it when you wake up early morning."

"Thank you, I won't let you down!" The night an ecstatic Ham-Ham went to sleep.

The next morning Ham-Ham was woken up by Sache a little after dawn. After some berries and cheese for breakfast, they set outside to begin Ham-Ham's training. Outside, Sache first began to explain what the flow is. Ham-Ham listened intently to what he was being taught.

"Ham-Ham, listen very carefully, the first lesson of the flow is that it is everywhere, no matter where you are. Lesson two, it can never be bent toward your will, you must become one with it. You must let it flow through you as if you are one with Mother Earth. Harmonize yourself with the energies of the flow. The third lesson is that the flow has a cycle, which is also known as the circle of the flow. An Elder's true power is one who can harness one of the circles of the flow and harmonize with it to achieve feats unbelievable. These three lessons are ones that you must NOT ever forget. Now try to find your inner energies. You must sit down and block out everything around you. With your eyes closed, go deep inside of you and find a calm stream, which represents the flow or you inner energies."

Ham-Ham sat down and began to meditate. He tried to concentrate and look deep inside him in order to find the flow, but he could not find a thing. After about an hour and so with no luck, Ham-Ham began to feel frustrated. He quickly began to squash those thoughts and proceeded to look for his inner energies. He began to think about what he felt in the mine at the moment when he fired that lightening. At that moment, he felt a spark go off inside him. With vigor, Ham-ham tried to grab onto that spark. His conviction finally managed for him to grab onto it and feel the flow for the first time. It was in the sky, the sun, the land, the trees, the inhabitants of the forests, and most of all, inside him.

Once Sache felt that Ham-Ham succeeded, he came back outside and gave his next order.

"Oh-hoh-o, your inner strength is more like a waterfall than a stream! Now that you have reached into your inner energies, you must now learn how to control it. We will continue in the afternoon."

After lunch, Ham-Ham's training resumed with the Elder.

"For one to control their power he or she must grab onto their energies and have them flow through your body. At that point, you must harmonize with the flow. This way you can control it consciously unlike the mine episode where you desperation drove you to use the flow. Your energies may be great compared to others, however even you can become exhausted from over using it. Food and rest will help you recover your reserves. This is only the basics, since an Elder like me can not only harness our own energies, but also the energies of my surroundings. A perfect example is with the cherry tree you saw yesterday. For now, try the basics and see if you can shoot lightening again."

A very enthusiastic Ham-Ham began to try to fire black lightening again. However, it sounded much easier than it actually was. At the first few tries, Ham-Ham produced nothing from his hands. After many tries, he noticed something. When he grabbed onto his energy, it flowed somewhat through his arms. He kept trying to harmonize with the flow and have it move through his arms. While it started to flow, the feelings that Ham-Ham's energy felt rough and coarse through his arms. Ham-Ham stopped for a moment and thought back to Sache's words. He needed to harmonize with the flow and began to try again, but this time he said,

"Please."

For a second he thought he heard something, but nevertheless he felt the flow. This time, it felt smooth and like a pure song that sang to the earth. He concentrated and a whisper of "black lightening" came out of his lips as an arc of pure black lightening hit the ground, causing a small crater.

"My boy, I knew you had great potential. To be able to harmonize with the flow in just four hours is astounding. Now Ham-Ham, you just need to practice and achieve more control over your energies"

That evening, that had an assortment of fruit before Ham-Ham's evening training.

"Just learning to control your energies is not enough; you must also exercise in order to keep your body healthy, which makes your energies stronger and more easy to use. For the evening, you will do various exercises that will include push-ups, sit-ups, and more importantly running."

Needless to say, a very tired, but happy Ham-Ham went to sleep that night. The next morning, Sache came to see his young prodigy off.

"Before you leave, I must tell you about the group that I belong to. We Elders are called that because we make up what is called the Elder council. We are one of the main groups that train druets like you who can use the flow. Of course there are other groups like the Knights of the New Horizon just to name one. If you ever need help, then look for the emblem with a silver staff with the five elements around it, which is the emblem of the Elder's Council. Just introduce yourself as the first only and last student of the Great Life Elder Sache! Now one more thing before you go; I would find someone to instruct you in stave combat if you have the chance. Now follow that path south and head east in order to reach the Town of Elderan. Off to ya boy!"

Unknown to both of them, this was Ham-Ham's first step to become something greater than either of them would realize at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Finally Chapter 6, revised prologue will be up today/tomorrow. Massive action next chapter.

P.S. Happy July 4th

Review plz


	8. Training, Comrades, and Quests

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them.

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: Time to see the result of Ham-Ham's training**

**AN2: Rai added to profile**

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 7: Training, Comrades, and Quests

Following Sache's words, Ham-Ham traveled east until he reached the town of Elderan. This town was much livelier than the town of Tippen as the roads were bustling with people and markets lined some of the roads. This was the perfect time for Ham-Ham to restock on supplies. First off he went to buy some hand gloves for his stave. Then he went to some shop to restock on his camping supplies as well as provisions.

Once he was all done, he went to the outskirts of the town and headed north into the forests. There he set up camp and began to train once he found a small clearing. Ham-Ham trained with his stave for the remainder of the morning. From the book that he bought earlier, he looked at the finer points of how to use his walking stick. He learned the bottom and the upper strike along with the thrust.

In the afternoon, Ham-Ham tried to refine the flow of his energies. He tried to control how strong his lightening is from a small shock to causing a small crater. It took most of the afternoon for him to figure it out, but he made steady progress until he succeeded. He could even sustain the lightening for some seconds after all his practice.

That evening, he began to do the exercises that the Elder told him to do. He did 50 push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and numerous laps around the clearing. Although Ham-Ham was no slouch from years of foraging, even his workout tired him out. After his exercises, Ham-Ham went to sleep.

The next day, ham-Ham went back into the town and straight to the first tavern he saw. At the quest bulletin, there was a quest that was urgent more than the other quests. This quest required people to go into Razgriz territory and retrieve an herb. The herb is called Echinacea and it cures most illnesses. Ham-Ham thought that whoever issued the quest must be desperate since the herb is incredibly rare and Ham-Ham only heard about the herb from his grandfather once. Although the reward didn't specify an exact reward, Ham-Ham decided to take the quest anyway since he wanted to see the fabled herb. Following the papers directions, Ham-Ham went to the outskirts of the town. There, he saw numerous others who also had decided to take the quest. Each of the individual hamsters looked tough and strong as was expected since they were going into Razgriz territory.

The group made it so the village of Beron in a day because of the carriages that were prepared for them. They disembarked at the northwestern most part of the village. Awaiting them was the town's mayor. There the mayor addressed them,

"Good, now that you're all here, the herb is for the current mayor of Elderan. Recently, he got sick and the doctors can't cure him, so this herb may be his last hope. The herb is said to be in the Razgriz area near one of the camps, but I'm not totally sure. Good luck and May the Godly Hams be with you."

From there, the twenty-some odd hamsters went on the road and to the rocky hills. However, Ham-Ham went with the previous path that he found earlier. Once he reached the bushes, he walked over the hill to the other side. Unknown to Ham-Ham at the time, one of the hamsters from the group followed him. His name was Rai who is a biologist that wishes to study all of the plants and animals of the New World.

From afar, he could see a camp made of many tents. He presumed this to be a Razgriz camp. Therefore, Ham-Ham planned out his path by spotting various bushes and scattered trees that he could hide in. Although there were quite a few places to hide behind, Ham-Ham still thought that he could be easily spotted by the lizards. So, he tried to do something with the flow. He tried to manipulate the flow so that he could meld into his surroundings. As he concentrated, slowly but surely, he started to meld into his surroundings.

With Ham-Ham's new ability, he quickly and quietly moved to the various hiding spots that he saw earlier. Suddenly, he heard someone yelp behind him. He saw a hamster trying to fend off against two Razgriz. Despite realizing that he was following him, he quickly moved to help him.

While Rai was fending off one of the lizards, Ham-Ham intercepted the other one from attacking him. With Ham-Ham's new training, it was easy for him to knock out the Razgriz. He swiftly avoided the Razgriz' swipes and jumped onto its head and proceeded to zap it into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Rai was busy fighting the other Razgriz. He deftly moved around it and sliced its legs until it dropped. The moment the Razgriz dropped, Rai struck its head with his sword.

Ham-Ham turned to Rai and asked,

"Why were you following me?"

"Well it looked like you knew what you were doing, so I followed you. By the way, my name is Rai, decent swordsman and future zoologist/biologist."

"I am Ham-Ham a wandering hamster," replied Ham-Ham

"I must thank you, since now I can get to study a live Razgriz. No one has ever managed to get close to a live one look at them. I get to be the first, muahahahah."

"Okay….."

The bewildered Ham-Ham brought his mind back to the task at hand. He started to meld again and left Rai to his machinations. He soon noticed that as he got closer to the camp, there was less greenery. Once he got to the small hill, he could see some Razgriz fighting the band of hamsters in one of the plains not far from him.

Deciding to help them later, he continued to a dry patch of land. There at the end of the small hill were some flowers. As he got closer to the flowers, he finally found the fabled Echinacea. Like in the stories, the flower was a near-spherical brown center with purple petals surrounding it on the sides. With utmost care, he began to pick up a few of the plants and placed them in his pouch. Ham-Ham slowly walked out of the flower bed since it was literally next to the Razgriz settlement.

As he backed out, his back hit something. He looked up and saw a Razgriz. Thankfully he was still melded so the Razgriz was quite confused as to why there was nothing in front of him. The pause was all Ham-Ham needed to use the Razgriz' arm and fling himself up onto his head and shock him into unconsciousness.

Silently and quietly, Ham-Ham made it back to the hill and looked for the group that he came here with. It seemed like the group started to move back to the trees as the Razgriz moved forward. While the two groups continued to fight, Ham-Ham proceeded to climb up a tree so he had suitable height over the Razgriz.

On the tree branch, he spotted Rai with the group, who looked quite fresh compared to the others. The group itself was quite disheveled since every one of the hamsters has injures on them. A few of the hamsters looked like they needed emergency treatment to Ham-Ham. While the other hamsters retreated, only Rai remained to cover their escape.

Ham-Ham finally decided to act when the Razgriz rushed forward. He brought up his right hand and shouted,

"**Black Lightening**."

The black lightening from his hand shot toward the closest Razgriz on the head causing an instant knockout.

The other Razgriz saw this and realized who they were up against, an Elder. However, Ham-Ham is only a trainee, well perhaps even better than a trainee, nevertheless the amount of power he had was at least on par with an Elder. The lizards did not know of these facts so they ran out of there.

**AN: Elder – Council of Elders, elder – being trained in the ways of the flow. More later**

Rai shouted out, "Thanks for the save again. You should've told me you were an elder."

"You never asked."

The two of them walked back to the village and saw the other hamsters being treated. The mayor saw them and greeted them.

"Thank the great Hams you two are safe. At least no one died in the group. However, it seems like there is no hope for Elderan's mayor now."

Ham-Ham wanted to brighten the day and replied, "Hehe, well I managed to get some so here you go."

Ham-ham took out some of the flowers and showed them to the mayor.

"You have the flower! Oh My GREAT HAMS, bless you child," and then the mayor of Beron fainted in shock, happiness, and awe.

When the group heard the mayors shout, some were jealous, and some were in awe. Despite this fact, Ham-Ham's words made the group feel better and only helped increase the words that would be spoken about the Wandering Black Hamster.

"Actually I sneaked around until I reached the Razgriz camp and managed to get the flowers. You guys helped since you people managed to distract most of the warrior lizards."

While the other hamsters were resting, Rai and Ham-Ham boarded the carriages back to Elderan. Before the two fell asleep, they studied one of the Echinacea flower. In the mid-afternoon, the carriage reached the town.

They went the mayor's building and saw the state that the mayor was in. His body looked comatose and only his shallow breathing could they tell that he was alive. They saw the doctor and gave him some of the Echinacea flower.

"Is this it, the fabled flower, I'll go make a cure!" the doctor dashed out of the room.

The mayor's wife came in,

"Oh, thank goodness you made it in time, both of you may take one item from my husband's study as a reward."

"Thank you ma'am," replied both of them.

In the room were various books, objects, and other items. Rai went to the plants and animal section and picked out a book titled, _Rare Aerial Animals of the New World_. Ham-Ham however had no idea on what to take. As he was looking through all of the books, he found a black book with golden embroiders on it. It was the _Tome of Thunder_. Realizing that this book could help him with his training, he took it.

As the two walked outside, the mayor's wife stopped them. She told them that the medicine that the doctor made helped the mayor considerably.

They went into the nearest tavern and paid for a room and went to sleep. The next day Ham-Ham and Rai meet up at the west gate.

"So Ham-Ham, where are you off to now."

"I'm thinking of going west to Foret, I heard of rumors of a plague and one of my friends said that he was going there."

"Very well, I shall follow, since I'll probably see more wonderful plants and animals, oh the precious information."

Little did ham-Ham know that the _Tome of Thunder_ would be beneficial to him in the days ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Here's chapter 7, the first arc will be done after the next two chapters

Read and review


	9. Lands of Plague

****DISCLAIMER:** **This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them...but I do own my own characters, towns, etc.

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: **More will be explained on elders/Elders in later chapters so it might be confusing right now. Also Grim is added to profile

_**Over 10k words**_

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 8: Lands of Plague

Four days later, Rai and Ham-Ham arrived to the village of Foret. What they saw was totally unexpected. Instead of a nice village, they saw a darkened village full of misery and despair. As they walked through the town an old hamster came up to them.

"What are you youngu'uns doing here, lately we have been getting few travelers because of this plague."

Both Ham-Ham and Rai were intrigued and responded, "Plague?"

"Yes, about a week ago or so, a plague suddenly came upon this village. Since then the wildlife has been dying and more and more people have been getting sick. Not only that but also some of the food has been decaying. The village is doomed I tell you, doomed!"

Bewildered by the old man, the two hamsters decided to explore the town. As they looked at the stores and the hamsters, they realized that the old man's words were right on. Whatever the plague is, it was not an ordinary one. The buildings were starting to decay just like how the ground was already almost dark brown.

"Ham-Ham, you're at least a trainee right, then what do you feel about this plague?"

"I've never heard of a plague that could decay buildings or of any of this magnitude in so little time. Also the very ground itself seems to be dying although I can still sense the flow. The very land itself feels like its crying out in pain like something or someone is harming it."

"It looks like the things are getting interesting already; say where is that friend of yours?"

As the two of them continued to walk, they eventually reached the medical pavilion that was set in the town because of all the plague victims. There, Ham-Ham saw a familiar face. Shoutaro has been in the village since Ham-Ham and he separated ways healing the injured and trying to discover the source of the plague.

"Hey, Shoutaro!" shouted Ham-Ham.

"Wah, oh my Hams, Ham-Ham what are you doing here?"

"Well I've heard of a plague here so that's mainly why I'm here although I wasn't sure if you would still be here."

"Ah, anyway the plague is really bad; it just claimed its 11th victim. I've been helping the village since its resident doctor was the second victim and the nurses don't have the right knowledge yet. Who's your friend here?"

"Oh I almost forgot, Shoutaro this is Rai a biologist/zoologist and Rai this is Shoutaro the Scholar."

Rai and Shoutaro both shook hands and said, "Nice to meet you." At that point Rai came up with an idea.

"Ham-Ham is it possible for you to seek out the source of the plague?"

"Yes why….oh I see, so we can see if we can learn more of the plague."

Shoutaro was confused by Rai and Ham-Ham until Rai realized that Shoutaro didn't know.

"Shoutaro, Ham-Ham is an elder."

Wide-eyed, "Aaaaah I see now, he probably became one sometime after we met. You do know how to make medicine right?"

"Of course, since after all I will be a future biologist/zoologist extraordinaire."

"Rai, I think with my knowledge and your skills, we'll get along just fine."

While Shoutaro and Rai were easing the victims' pain as the plague was decaying their bodies, Ham-Ham went west to the village's border.

To the west of the village was a great expanse of land that the villagers used to plant crops among other items before a massive forest. At the opening of the meadows, Ham-Ham sat down and began to concentrate. He tried to feel the flow, but he could start to feel the flow wavering around the lands as the lands wilted even more from the plague. Pushing that thought aside, Ham-Ham began to expand his senses forward until the trees.

All he could feel was that the land is crying in pain. He knew that he would have to expand his senses forward into the forest. Ham-Ham realized that he was reaching his limit, so he quickly pulsed him awareness forward into the forest. Somewhere at a moderate distance into the forest, he felt a presence. This feeling that he felt shocked him. The presence felt like the Black Shadow's except for less powerful, chaotic, and evil.

Despite the diluted presence, Ham-Ham wanted to be prepared. He suddenly remembered the black book. Quickly, he took out and opened the _Tome of Thunder_. As he read the first page, it mentioned that when one gained mastery over the flow, one could become a sage other their desired aspect. Deciding to ask his Sensei Sache when he saw him again, ham-Ham continued to flip through the book. Some of the things in the book took too much time to practice so he flipped past those techniques. About halfway through the book, he found something that he could use.

The spell was called Lightening Armor, which basically involved channeling lightening around your body. In his meditative position, he began to draw on the flow. Once the flow moved throughout his body, he converted into lightening. Instantaneously, lightening covered his body in a whitish-yellow color. The armor wasn't too stable, but Ham-Ham felt good that he did it on his first try.

Going back to the book, he saw why his lightening armor wasn't black like his lightening technique. Black lightening took more power and it was harder to control. Ham-Ham resolved to fix it another time and went back to Rai and Shoutaro to report his findings.

As Ham-Ham walked back to the medical pavilion, he saw more victims of the plague being carried inside before he entered.

"Shoutaro, Rai, I found the cause!"

"Wah… oh Ham-Ham you're back, Rai and I were just tired from treating all these people, especially since we got this new batch of people to help."

Rai: "Ham-Ham what did you find?"

"Whatever is causing this is in the forest west of here, about a good distance, but not too far in. This plague isn't normal; it is slowly causing the land to die. I can hear its pain almost. As for the people it infects, it's like its draining the people of its life force."

Realization struck Shoutaro at that moment, "Ham-Ham it's not like, the plague that's exactly what it is doing! The plague is actually draining the life out of those it infects. We have to stop the source, wherever it is inside of the forest."

"Alright, let's go to the mayor and round up a group."

Shoutaro: "Haha….umm, yea that could be a problem, since the mayor sort of hit the bucket. He was the fourth or fifth one to die."

Rai: "What about any other influential people in the village?"

Shoutaro: "Well, there is the mayor's son Grim, but he's not really available right now."

Ham: "Let me guess, he's either dead or he's not in the town."

Shoutaro: "Yeah you're right on the last part, Grim went on an entire month honeymoon with his wife over two weeks ago"

Both Ham-Ham and Rai's eye were twitching at this information until they heard the old man's shout outside.

"Our young'un Grim is back!"

The three of them went outside to see two hamsters come out of a beautiful white carriage with white ponies. There, Shoutaro pointed out that the male one is Grim since he seen a picture of him before in the mayor's room.

Grim wanted to know what happened to the village while he was away since the way the village current status is a shadow of its former self. He talked to some of the villagers until the old hamster that Ham-Ham and Rai met came up to him.

"Ah young'un, why'd you come back early?"

"Hey Old Man Bozo, I heard that there was a plague in my village so I rushed to come back, what has happened?"

"The plague hit hard over a week ago, but so far only eleven have died. However, many more lay dying as we speak."

"What can we do about the plague; surely the doctor can find a cure. What about my father?"

"I'm sorry to say, but your father and the doctor are two of the eleven deaths."

"WHAT, no it can't be, that means that the town is basically leaderless."

"Yes, with the death of the mayor and doctor, the town has lost practically all hope."

"Old Man Bozo, what of the victims, we don't have any nurses with the right knowledge."

"Oh, well we were lucky on that part, a traveler entered our village shortly after the plague hit. He has been taking care of the victims since the doctor died. Also two other travelers came today. There right over there, they might be able to provide you with more answers than I could."

With Bozo's words, Grim began to walk towards the group of three outside of the medical pavilion. Little did Grim realize, that his actions would cause him to see the beginning of the old era of peace in the New World finally begin to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger Technique...kekekeke<strong>

Read and Review

...

You know you want to!


	10. Awakening of Evil

****DISCLAIMER:** **This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them...but I do own my own characters, towns, etc.

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: **Longest chapter so far and character bio has gone a massive update. More characters and information added

**NOTE:** I use these interchangeably, Ham-Ham's stick/stave, flow/energy

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: Journeys in the New World, Chapter 9: Awakening of Evil

_Previously:_

_Grim, the son of the village of Foret's mayor has just returned to find the village in decay from the plague. Seeking to find more answers to the plague, he heads towards ham-Ham's group upon Old Man Bozo's advice._

When Grim finally reached Ham-Ham and his friends, he had to take some time to stare at the motley crew. There was a black hamster with a light black travelling cloak holding a stave/walking stick. Next was a hamster with a sword to his side in a travelers outfit. The last one had an outfit like a travelers gear, but it was more regal and scholarly. Finally, he decided to speak,

"Old Man Bozo said that you guys would know more about his plague."

Shoutaro: "Yes that's correct. First off, the black hamster is Ham-Ham and the one next to him is Rai while I am Shoutaro. What do you want to know?"

"Obviously about the plague, what else would I come to you guys for? Although I must thank you for looking after the victims since the doctor died. You have found a cure after helping all those people right?"

Shoutaro: "Perhaps it will be better if I explained everything. This plague is unlike anything I've seen before. Usually a plague is a virus or something that infects and sometimes kills. However, in this case, it is draining the life out of its victim until they die. The land and building are also affected."

"So what you're saying is that there's no hope," Grim starts to advance onto Shoutaro.

"Dude, you need to chill out and wait for him to explain everything," said Rai as he intercepted Grim.

"Oh, sorry."

"Um-Hum, let me continue. Although we don't know how to cure the victims, we do know where the source is. It's somewhere in the forest out west of the village."

"So why haven't you guys checked it out if you know the general location?"

Shoutaro: "For one thing, it's getting too late today since it is safer to look in a forest in the dark. Second, the three of us don't know the forest very well. The third part is where you come in. We are not sure what we'll find in the forest so we wanted you to organize a group because I don't think the other hamsters would listen to us."

"Thank you travelers, I'll go get a group together and we can leave tonight. Don't worry about the forest since I know it quite well."

Ham: "Wait! It's better to set out tomorrow morning. Even if you know the forest very well, we don't know what is in the forest. Whatever is at the source is evil and sets off an unsettling feeling."

"I'd have to agree with Ham-Ham, we wouldn't cause any more deaths."

"Same with Ham-Ham and Rai."

"sigh, you bring up a very good point. I'll get a group to leave next morning."

**AN:** **Yes Ham-Ham just listened for most of the conversation**

_Time skip – next morning_

When Ham-Ham and his friends came out in the morning, they saw Grim with five other hamsters waiting at the village's west exit. One of the hamsters was of course, Old Man Bozo.

Grim: "Finally you three are here, now let's go."

And so the group of nine walked across the plains until they reached the forest.

"Grim are you sure that these three know where the source of the plague is, after all the forest is quite big," said one of the worried hamster in the group.

Of course Shoutaro was quickly to defend the group, "We don't know the exact location, but as we get closer, Ham-Ham can pinpoint the exact location since he is an elder."

"…..Oh.."

Bozo quickly rallied everyone, "Alright young'uns, once we get in the forest, stay close since it is easy to get lost in here, especially since we don't know what could be in there."

Ham-Ham walked to the front and said, "I'll take point since you guys are following me."

As the group walked a good amount into the forest, the other six hamsters felt something wrong with the forest that they've been to throughout the years.

Grim was the first to slow down and speak, "The forest seems too wrong, it feels off and it is oddly quiet."

Ham-Ham replied, "Simple, this plague is literally draining the life from the land itself. The animals have all ran away or are dead. That's why we need to get to the source of the plague and figure out the cause. Let's stop for a while, I need to locate the source."

As the group rested, Ham-Ham sat down and began to focus. He felt for the area where death and decay resided in, the same feeling when he searched yesterday. When he found the area, he snapped up and called to everyone,

"I found it, it's about maybe half a mile northeast in our direction."

The group walked the distance in silence in what seemed to them like forever. As they crossed the foliage, the sight shocked the group. However, ham-Ham immediately noticed something that he had seen before in the mine. The black crystal was quite similar to the one from the mine, but his one was bigger. Since Ham-Ham could now tap into the flow, he could see the life source of the land flow toward the crystal. His proclamation shocked the others,

"That black crystal, all the life that has been drained from the land is going inside that thing!"

The rest of the hamster cried in shock, "What!" even Rai and Shoutaro.

"So that's why the crops have died," stated Bozo.

_Insert: booming chuckle/malicious laughter_

"Kekeke, quite intuitive little hammie and you old man."

Next to the crystal, many shadowy blobs came together. Eventually it formed something that resembled a Razgriz.

Grim being hot-tempered immediately confronted the unknown entity, "You, you are the one that is causing the plague are you not?"

"(insert crackling laughter) Yes that is me. I started the plague by having this crystal drain the energy from the very land itself. Then using my blood that I teleported from the Nether World to here, I used it to create a virus that decayed people from the inside out. Of course I spread out the virus throughout the plains where you weaklings grew your food. Why do you think only the ones that went to the plains were the only victims?"

The cold truth shocked the villagers of the group; you could see their eyes bulging.

"Oh, it just so easy, all I had to do was spread the virus onto the crops and some of the equipment lying around and wait for your villagers to come in contact with it. Then voila, dying hammies. Although I do wonder how you managed to find me so quickly, but no matter you will all have to die here."

"**Dark Image"**

The shadows from each of the hamsters rose up and became a shadow copy of each of the hamsters.

"Tell me how will you win when you have to face yourselves?"

AN: Yes the hamsters where armed with pitchforks and other stuff. Shoutaro has his pocketknife.

As the group stood in horror and began to fight their replicas, Ham-Ham realized that he didn't have a shadow copy. He figured that it had something to do with the being an elder or the basil that he ate. Looking up at the black mass, Ham-Ham saw that the black mass was preoccupied watching the other eight hamsters fight.

He looked at the crystal and thought if it was draining the life source of the land then if it was destroyed, life would return to the land. Holding out his left hand, he channeled the flow and murmured,

"**Black Lightening"**

Although the power of the lightening was not strong enough to destroy the crystal completely, it was enough to form a great crack in the middle of it. This action disturbed the black mass' concentration and the black replicas faded.

"Impossible…..not wait, so that's why you found me so quickly, it's because that boy is an Elder. To think that someone so young could have so much power."

_Insert: Confused Rai, Shoutaro, and Grim_

"Umm, I think you got me confused with someone else, since I'm an elder"

"There is now way an elder has that much power…unless, wait YOU are an elder with the power level of an Elder."

This revelation shocked the black mass into a stupor, while Rai, Shoutaro, and Grim simply said,

"Oh" (_Insert sweat-drop_)

"So then little hammie what rank of elder are you so I may have the name and rank of the one I shall slay?"

"There are ranks for elders?"

The black mass could only gawk at Ham-Ham at how clueless he was. Shoutaro merely face-palmed and turned to Rai and said,

"He's clueless isn't he?"

"Yep," Rai replied cheerfully.

Back to the black thing…..

"I have never met an elder that has been so clueless, but no matter you will be just another elder that I have killed. I am Plaguren the Black Demon and you shall fall before me and My Lord."

With that proclamation, Plaguren revealed himself. The black mass began to come together and formed a creature shaped like a black Razgriz except far more primal.

When the other hamsters saw Plaguren, they ran away in fear. However Rai and Shoutaro stayed in faith of Ham-Ham's abilities and Grim stayed since he wanted revenge in one way or another.

Bozo is an old man so he stayed as well. They watched the ensuing battle intently.

"I am Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster and say, is your lord the Black Shadow?"

"…..How do you know his name amongst you mortals?"

"Hehehe, now that's my secret."

"Such insolence!"

With that being said, Plaguren flickered out of existence while Ham-Ham seemingly disappeared. Thanks to Ham-Ham ability to meld into his surroundings, he gained a higher connection with the flow. Despite Plaguren being a demon, he still had the flow, life energy, inside him. Ham-Ham easily feet Plaguren's energy and could react just before his claws reached him.

Plaguren used his senses to smell out Ham-Ham and rushed forward. Ham-Ham brought up his stave to deflect the blow; just barely. With his right arm blocked, he continued his assault with his left arm only to be blocked again by Ham-Ham's staff. This onslaught continued with Ham-Ham slowly being pushed back until Plaguren became tired of his failed attacks.

With his long tail, he flicked Ham-Ham's stave away. Thinking that he had triumphed, Plaguren rushed at Ham-Ham seeking to eat him,

"Now you die foolish mortal."

Plaguren's face turned into horror once he saw Ham-Ham's mouth turn into a wide smirk. Ham-Ham's two words turned the tide of battle around in an instant. Focusing all his power inside his body, he shouted,

**"Lightening Armor"**

Golden-yellow armor made of lightening formed around his body. The voltage was easily enough to kill any hamster that touched it with how much power Ham-Ham generated. Even though Plaguren is a demon, even he was affected by the voltage. Probably bad luck for him was that it entered directly via his mouth.

The armor generated enough power to nearly incapacitate the demon.

"D-D-Damn you, you t-tricked me. I-If t-this was my real body, you would have f-fallen before me like those b-before you."

Throughout Plaguren and Ham-Ham's fight, the damage caused by Ham-Ham on the crystal started to crack. By now the crystal became unstable and shattered, releasing all of its stored power. With the crystal gone, the medium that held the Black Demon also disappeared.

As Plaguren started to fade, his words gave a hint of foreshadowing, "You may have won this round, but we will enter this world once more. Remember my name, for I will be the one to kill you; to think I lost to a child."

Ham-Ham started to wobble with all the energy he used and was standing on pure adrenaline. Rai immediately went to help steady Ham-Ham. Grim came up and asked,

"What now?"

"Don't worry; I can feel the land starting to heal, in a few days the land will be back to normal. Thanks Rai, now let's go back and check the victims."

"You going to be okay?" asked Rai.

"Yes, after a long nights rest."

"Come on guys let's start going back," as Shoutaro went to the other side of Ham-Ham and helped him walk. Grim and Bozo led the group out of the forest and back to the village in a slow pace.

The villagers were relieved when they saw the five hamsters return relatively unharmed. One of the hamsters that were in the group came up to Grim and shouted,

"By the Hams, you're still alive!"

"What of the victims?"

"I don't know what happened, but they are all fine now."

"Oh thank the Godly Hams."

With the plague ended, the villagers became much livelier as their lives began return to normal.

_Two days later_

By now, most of the damage caused by the plague has been fixed and the plains are almost back to normal. The village is bustling with activity this evening as they began their celebration. Grim stepped up to the stage and made his announcement.

"This celebration that we have today is to thank our travelers for all they have done for our village and for saving this village from the plague! Also my honey Bells and I will be continuing our honey moon tomorrow. Now go out and enjoy yourselves."

The crowd cheered and began to enjoy the wonderful food along with dancing, music, and other fun activities.

Ham-Ham, Rai, and Shoutaro had a good time during the celebration, despite being mobbed by females occasionally during the night.

H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H

_Scene Change – Nether World_

Somewhere about the same time in another dimension/world

"My Lord, I'm sorry for my failure."

A single golden eye opened and responded, "It is of no importance, but a delay. However, I'm surprised that my little experiment has gotten so strong, strong enough to bet you albeit weakened."

"Wait, so you knew of him."

"Silence! What you need to know, I shall tell you and what you don't need to know, I shall not tell you." With that the golden eye closed

Another voiced sounded in a sultry manner, "Kekekeke, to think that you would be defeated, has the great Black Demon finally fallen so low to lose to a child."

"Grrrr, Shut up Agatha."

H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H_H

_Scene Change- Somewhere in the Forest of Elders_

"The Black Shadow has once again returned to this world, we must prepare."

"Are you sure Sache, it has been banished to the Nether World by the Ancient Elder's over 50,000 years ago."

"It has, didn't you feel the vile energy in the village of Foret two days ago."

Another voice shouted, "Bah, You old man need to get it with the changing times, this is an era of peace."

A female voice resounded, "Why not call a vote?"

"Very well then," said Sache.

A round of hands went up and down. However, only three of the ten hands rose in acknowledgement that evil has once again returned to the world. Perhaps by not preparing, the Council of Elders may have just doomed their world, but only time shall tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so Arc 1 of Book 1:Journeys is done as the plot thickens, more on the Council of Elders will be revealed next chapter<strong>

Review please, no seriously it's at 0 atm...


	11. On the Road

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: Finally here's Arc 2 and more characters added to profile like the Council of Elders**

**Late update .**

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: The Meaning of Power, Chapter 10: On the Road

On the morning after the celebration, the group of three decided to discuss where they were going next inside of the tavern that they slept in last night.

Shoutaro: "So where are you two going next?"

Rai: "I'm not sure since I followed Ham-Ham here, although I need to go to a town to research more on the weird plague. Hopefully I'll find some references on it"

Ham-Ham: "Well I'm going back to Elderan since I need to talk to Sache about what happened here."

Rai: "I guess that decides it then, I will be travelling with Ham-Ham back to Elderan. Wait, what about you Shoutaro?"

Shoutaro: "I will continue my knowledge seeking south to the village of Horo and then to Bam before going to Elderan. So you guys might not see me for a while."

"Well take care then," chorused Ham-Ham and Rai.

When the three of them said their goodbyes and were ready to leave, a voice shouted

"Wait!"

Grim came running and was most insistent that they restock on their supplies for free. Of course the three were most humble and said that it was unneeded, but they finally relented to Grim's stubbornness.

With that settled, Shoutaro went south, Grim went back on his honeymoon, and Ham-Ham and Rai went east.

_Timeskip two days later in the outskirts of Noctal_

When Rai and Ham-Ham reached the outskirts of the village, they saw a female hamster with the iciest blue eyes they had ever seen. As she walked towards them, they could hear her mumbling something, but couldn't make it out. Then suddenly, she addressed them,

"You two, did you come from the village of Foret just recently?"

"Yes we did, why may we ask?" replied Rai.

"Has there been any odd occurrence there lately?"

"Yes, there was a plague in the village, but it is gone now."

Before the hamster could continue her musings, Ham-Ham voiced out a question that shocked her, while Rai watched the ensuing conversation in confusion and surprise.

"You're an Elder are you not?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Sorry but lying won't help since I've only sensed such dominating power from Sache and no one else could compare to the power of flow that he had, but you also have that dominating power. Although I can't tell if yours is stronger or weaker than his."

"Boy, who are you and as far as I know, Sache never had a student?" icily questioned the female Elder.

"Umm, is it not polite to introduce yourself first before asking who other people are?"

The female Elder only raised an eyebrow and said, "Ezmerelda, that is my name and I am the Elder of the Frozen Lands, the Sage of ice."

"I am Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster, an elder of Lightening and the first only and last student of the Great Life Sage Sache. Now, why do you want to know about the plague?"

"Well since you're an elder, I can explain everything, so how about we talk in the village?"

"Okay."

Ham-Ham and Rai followed Ezmerelda into the village of Noctal. However, it took a while for the group of three to reach the tavern to talk. The instant Ham-Ham reached the village; all it took was for one hamster to recognize him. Someone in the crowd shouted,

"Oh My Ham he's back, it's Ham-Ham!"

Instantly, a crowd of people began to mass around Ham-Ham. It was a new experience for him so he didn't know what to do, which also left the other two hamsters confused as to what he did here. Eventually, the mayor stepped in and had everyone leave Ham-Ham alone.

"Sorry about that, we're still caught up with that incident."

"Oh it's okay, can we use one of your conference rooms?"

"Sure go right ahead, here I'll show you."

The mayor led the group of three into one of his conference rooms and let the three go about their business.

"So where to start….Two days ago, the Council of Elders had a meeting. It was about the vile energy that we felt, however Sache was the one to bring it up first. The session ended up in a vote of 7 to 3 in favor of disregarding the evil energy as a fluke."

"Wait, if it was disregarded, than why are you here?"

"I talked to Sache afterwards and it was decided that I would go to Foret to investigate. Plus, I'm interested in this plague. So what can you two tell me?"

Then for the next few hours, Rai and Ham-Ham told Ezmerelda the story of what happened in Foret and with the Black Demon Plaguren. Also Ham-Ham told her of what occurred in this small village. He went through his accounts of the events that happened in the mine and how the Black Shadow connected with Plaguren, which Rai didn't know about.

"Oh my, it seems that you have been busy in your travels," said Ezmerelda with a smirk

"Yea, so what are you going to do with the information?"

"I will go talk to the other Elder that agrees with Sache and I. His name is Ruin the Elder of Nature, Sage of Energy."

"Wait, isn't Sache the Elder of Nature?"

"Ah, I forgot you don't know that much do you. I guess I'll have to fill in what Sache didn't tell you. The first part is what branch of power someone wields and the last part is the person's aspect."

"So the branch of power is like an element and there are many aspects that compose of an element."

"Sharp boy you are. Next is the ranking, which you sort of know. There are many ranks for an elder. In ascending order are trainee, student, apprentice, master, druid, Grandmaster, Arch-druid, and finally a Sage. A Sage has the Sage Title, but not the Elder Title. Also I will tell you information that is not well known. If you can achieve enough power and have the acknowledgement of at least three Elders, then the Council will vote to see if you receive the Elder Title or not. It is a common misconception that there are only ten Elders. The truth is that only the ten strongest and wisest Elders are on the Council. There's like four other Elders around I believe."

"Wow, I can't believe that Sache didn't tell me all of this."

"You learn something new every day," replied a shocked Rai who was listening intently to the conversation."

"Hey, Ezmerelda, what rank do you think I would be?"

Ezmerelda just stared at Ham-Ham like she was peering into his soul, which frankly unnerved Ham-ham and Rai. After a few minutes, she finally spoke,

"Well you definitely have the power of an Elder and you took care of that vile energy in Foret, but I can only make a rough estimate. I would guess that you are roughly in the apprentice or master ranks in skill level. So if another Elder/elder asks you to introduce yourself, then you would say Ham-Ham, master/apprentice of lightening. Once you get to the Grandmaster level, you can say Ham-Ham, Grandmaster of Lightening. Oh and before I forget, Sache is no longer in the Forest of Elders. I have no idea where he has gone; he just said that he had to go somewhere east."

"How did you know that I wanted to see him?"

"I didn't, I just figured that you'd want to talk to him about the events in Foret. Well it's getting late so I'll head out early morning tomorrow."

_Timeskip – next morning sometime after Ezmerelda left for Rubedon_

Ham-Ham and Rai left for the town of Elderan after they replenished their supplies in Noctal. The trip was oddly uneventful and they made it to the city two days later. They made it at about an hour or so after noon.

The two of them went to the library and looked up books with any mention of plagues, demons, or the Black Shadow. Unfortunately, their search turned up negative until they came across a book about ancient history of the New World. In the book, there was a brief mention of the Black Shadow fighting the Council of Elders, but not much more information than that.

"Well, I don't think we'll get any more information than that from this library."

"Yea, however, Ham-Ham the book gave us a clue that the Black Shadow is very old. So, there might be some mention of him in the books about myths or legends. Our best bet would be to go to Rubedon or the Capital's library for more research."

"How about we continue east since the Capital is that way and it probably has a bigger library."

With Rai in agreement, the two hamsters decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>Mostly a filler chapter for the second arc.<p>

Read and Review please...


	12. Helping a Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: The Meaning of Power, Chapter 11: Helping a Friend

The next morning, just as Ham-Ham and Rai were about to set out, they were stopped by the mayor's wife.

"Oh my, it's you two. Although I know that I thanked you already, I must give my thanks again. The herb that you brought back saved my husband's life."

"It was no problem ma'am," chorused Rai and Ham-Ham.

"Say are you two heading out east to the town of Guoy?"

Ham-Ham: "Guoy?"

Rai: "It's the town that we are going to. Yes we are."

"Then be careful, there have been reports of various attacks in that region somewhere in the middle between Elderan and Guoy."

Ham-Ham: "Thank you for the warning."

Rai: "Thank you, but I think that we'll be fine since we did survive the Razgriz."

With that said, the two started to move east along the road ready for whatever they may face.

_Timeskip – 2 days later_

Ham-Ham and Rai were somewhere on the road between Guoy and Elderan and two days of uneventful travel. As they walked, they saw a speck in the distance. The speck turned out to be a carriage that was being attacked by some sort of feline. It had two long sharp teeth in the front of its mouth and black spots in odd places around its body along with sharp claws and teeth and a blunt tail. When they saw the Felion in all its glory, they also saw a hamster in the carriage.

Immediately, they reacted.

While Rai went to take the hamster onboard to safety, Ham-Ham went to drive off the cat-like creature. The Felion noticed someone interfering with his prey; he changed his sights on Ham-Ham who was running toward him.

Thanks to Ham-Ham's lightening armor, when the Felion attacked, he received a big zap

in his paw. Felions are used to mauling their prey so it was surprised when it couldn't make physical contact with the hamster in front of him.

The two combatants begun to circle one another in an attempt to find an opening in their opponent's guard. By then, Ham-Ham saw that Rai had taken the other hamster to safety. Once the Felion saw Ham-Ham look back, he pounced on Ham-Ham. Ham-Ham anticipated the attack with his connection of the flow already had his staff raised against the creature. A simple two words were enough to hurdle the creature against the tree.

Ham-Ham: "**Black Lightening**"

It hit the Felion straight in the stomach, but it wasn't enough to cause a fatal blow. The animal, although injured, knew that the hamster in front of him was stronger than him. Needless to say, the Felion ran back into the forest.

As Ham-Ham walked to join the group, all he saw was a blur running at him and knocking him to the ground. He was quite confused until he recognized the hamster as Leliel. While Ham-Ham was waiting for Leliel to calm down, Rai was watching the scene before him with question marks above his head while mumbling something like,

"What the Hell?"

After a few minutes, Leliel managed to regain her composure and got off of Ham-Ham.

Leliel: "Sniff, thanks for saving me you two."

Ham: "No problem. Leliel, this is my friend Rai and Rai this is Leliel."

Rai: "Nice to meet you princess. I am Rai, future biologist/zoologist extraordinaire!"

Ham: "I don't think she's impressed," looking at Leliel's sweat drop. "Anyway, what are those creatures?"

Rai: "Those cat-like creatures are called Felion. They are known for being vicious hunters using their sharp claws and teeth. Some of the most important features that they have are their blunt tail and the two long teeth in the front of their mouth."

Leliel: "Ham-Ham, I need your help. One of my friends who's traveling with me managed to flee into the forest, but I'm not sure if she's safe."

Ham: "Arrg, this could be hard with all of those Felion in the forests, but I am interested in why they are attacking the travelers recently. However, what will we do with the carriage and the ponies?"

Rai: "Well, we could split up since it would be easier for you to navigate the forest and defend yourself without us. I could take Leliel and the carriage to Guoy while you find her friend."

Ham: "That would probably be the best bet. Is that okay with you Leliel?"

Leliel: "Yea that would be fine. My friend's name in Lilis and please bring her back safely."

Ham: "I'll do what I can."

Leliel: "And Ham-Ham."

Ham: "Yes?"

Leliel: "Stay safe, all right."

Ham: "Of course!"

With the final words said, Ham-Ham began to focus on his task as Rai and Leliel disappeared off into the distance.

Like he did with Plaguren, he began to spread his senses to search for any small energy readings since Lilis' energy in her body is smaller than the Felion. Somewhere northwest in the forest, he sensed a small mass of energy before a large wave of power overran his senses. Ham-Ham assumed that this was where all of the Felion were and realized that getting to Lilis just became much harder. Perhaps he might even have to save her from the Felion.

Ham-Ham being selfless would do anything to keep his promise, thus he continued to go deeper into the forest despite the dangers. He expected danger in the forest, but nothing jumped out at him as he walked.

The sun was starting to set after Ham-Ham walked deeper into the forest for a few hours. By late afternoon, he finally came across a clearing. When he saw what was in the clearing, Ham-Ham's words summed up his situation nicely,

"….Oh Crap."

In the clearly has a whole tribe of Felion and all of them turned and stared at Ham-Ham once they noticed him. Also at the other end of the clearing was another hamster that was guarded by a Felion, which he assumed was Lilis. Just as the Felion was getting ready to pounce, a mighty voice yelled out,

"Stop!"

The resounding voice came from the largest Felion in the clearing. This Felion was the leader of the tribe since the other Felion stopped at her command. Her voice was deep and soothing as she talked,

"Come hamster, step forth."

As Ham-Ham walked forth, the feline realized why Zanbar lost to the black hamster before her.

"Ahh, so you're an elder and quite a powerful one for someone so young. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Ferona, the leader of the Western Felion tribe."

"I am Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster and why did you declare yourself as the Leader of the Western Felion Tribe?" as Ham-Ham tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"You must not know about us that well then. In the New World, there are four main Felion tribes centered on Guoy, Sham, and Khen. Now, what is your purpose inside of our lands young elder."

"One of my friend's friends ran into the forest when one of your tribesmen attacked them. I am looking for a female hamster named Lilis."

"That's me," squeaked the frightened Lilis.

Ferona: "Hmm, perhaps we could both benefit from this. Recently, the Northern Felion tribe has become more aggressive than usual, that and they have begun attacking the Town of Guoy and its inhabitants. We rarely attack hamsters since we have plenty of ferocious animals even deeper inside these forests. In turn, your species started to send hunting parties to attack us. Although they are largely unsuccessful, they have caused a few casualties."

"I want you to investigate the cause of why the Northern tribe has become so aggressive and try to convince your kind to stop attacking us, the Western tribe. In turn, we won't try to pursue the girl."

Ham: "What about Lilis and her safety?"

Ferona: "Ah, a smart one we have here. A compromise then. Lilis will go with you, but along with our strongest hunter. He will watch you so you won't try to get out of our deal. Zanbar, come and bring the girl."

The Felion next to Lilis grabbed her with his mouth and brought her before Ham-Ham and Ferona.

Ferona: "Now off you go, hopefully you can resolve the situation for both of our kinds."

Ham: "Not that I don't mind helping, why ask me when there are other hamsters?"

Ferona: "You really don't know much do you?" (_Insert sweat drop_) "You are an elder and they keep the peacefulness of nature. Most of them can be trusted and they have the capabilities. It isn't evening yet, so you three may want to leave now in order to make up traveling time."

Ham: "Very well, thank you for your explanations and I will try to resolve this peacefully, for both our species sake."

The group of three walked out of the clearing and began to set their sights on Guoy. The coming days would test the resolve of Ham-Ham and his friends, while Ham-Ham would learn the true meaning of power, both good and bad.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p> 


	13. The Town of Guoy

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: The Meaning of Power, Chapter 12: The Town of Guoy

The odd group of three set up camp after a few hours of walking as it was getting dark out. It wasn't long before Ham-Ham got the fire started that Lilis decided to speak.

"Thanks for helping me, but how can you just decide to help them, those cats are probably just setting us up. Who are you anyways?"

Ham: "My name's Ham-Ham and Leliel wanted me to make sure that you were okay."

Just at that moment, Zanbar who heard the conversation decided to cut in.

Zanbar: "Oh please girl, we Felions' have honor and pride unlike some of your kind."

Lilis: "Girl! You cats are just a bunch of savages! Your kind is ruthless."

And so, for the next thirty minutes, the two bickered about their races and whatnot. Ham-Ham, being the gentle soul that he is, let them bicker, hoping that they would eventually stop. Eventually when he realized that they wouldn't stop, he decided to lay down the law, or in Ham-Ham's case his stick. He shouted,

"Enough!"

Unknowingly, Ham-Ham did the exact same thing Plaguren did with the villagers. Plaguren used his power/flow and sent it out like an aura to induce fear. In this case, Ham-Ham unconsciously used it to assert dominance over the two. He would not realize this fact until much later though. The two that were arguing easily became cowed by the elder's word.

Lilis was the first to recover since Zanbar wasn't use to anyone other than Ferona to assert their will over his. She decided to ask Ham-Ham some questions that were on her mind.

Lilis: "Say Ham-Ham, how do you know Leliel?"

Ham-Ham: "Oh, I helped her out a few times before. Where are you from?"

Lilis: "I'm from the village of Cia, which is south of Elderan. Again, how can you trust those cats?"

Zanbar: "Wrong again girl. We Felion are not just cats, we are one of the most ferocious species of feline there is in the new World."

Ham-Ham decided to respond after Zanbar suddenly cut him off earlier.

Ham: "It's simple; if they were lying then the energy inside their body wouldn't be so calm. People who lie have spikes in their internal energy in their head area, which Ferona didn't have."

Lilis decided to give Ham-Ham the benefit of the doubt since Ham-Ham is an elder. Despite the tension between Zanbar and Lilis, the two managed to make it to the town two days later during the morning. In a denser part of the forest that was hidden from the town, Ham-Ham went up to Zanbar.

Ham: "Since the town is probably up in arms over your kind, you should probably stay in the forest until I come back."

Zanbar: "And what of the girl?"

Ham: "Lilis will be coming with me, but you can grab her any time you want if it makes you feel better."

Zanbar: "Very well."

The two hamsters walked out of the forest and to the entrance of the town. Ham-Ham immediately noticed the guards at the front of the entrance. As the two walked thru the town, they noticed that the inhabitants were quite jumpy, like they expected an attack at any second.

Ham-Ham figured that they might be in the tavern and went to the first one that they saw.

He approached the barkeeper and asked,

"Did two hamsters rent a room here two days ago; their names are Leliel and Rai."

"Ah those two, up stairs and down the hall."

"Thanks."

The two followed the barkeeper's directions and the two friends were reunited. The two female hamsters ran at each other and embraced.

Leliel: "Lilis thank the Hams your safe, I thought that I would never see you again."

Lilis: "And I you Leliel."

After the two were done with their emotional reunion, Leliel turned to Ham-Ham.

Leliel: "Thank you for saving Lilis," as she gave Ham-Ham a slight hug, which caused him to blush slightly.

Rai was the only one to notice Ham-Ham's blush despite Ham-Ham's black fur.

Ham-Ham: "It was nothing, anyway we have bigger issues. The Felion are composed of four tribes and the Northern tribe has become more aggressive of late."

Rai: "Wow, wow, are you sure that the Felion are made up of four tribes? We don't know much about them because of how ferocious they are. Information is hard to come by about the Felion."

Ham: "I'm sure since I talked to the leader of the Western tribe. Back to the point, the Northern tribe is the one attacking this town, which is also causing more Felion hunting quests/missions. The Western tribe doesn't like the hunters, but I doubt the hamsters would listen to them. So we need to find out why the Northern tribe is so aggressive now."

Rai: "I knew I would discover so many things by coming with you, but meh, let's do this then. Where to?"

Ham: "First I need to meet up with Zanbar, we'll go from there. Leliel, I'm assuming that you'll be talking to the Mayor of this town."

Leliel: "Of course, well again, and Ham-Ham, please be safe, okay." (_Worried Tone_)

Ham: "Will do."

When the group of four left the tavern, just before they split into the two groups, hell broke loose. The town's alert gong sounded just as the group saw a group of Felion attacking the town. Many of the townsmen were disoriented by the sudden attack and were running away in frenzy. Ham-Ham and Rai got into a defensive position around Leliel and Lilis who couldn't defend themselves.

One of the Felion was on top of the tavern and pounced in the middle of the group. At the same time, a Felion rushed at Rai. Unfortunately for the first Felion, Ham-Ham knew where it was going to go thanks to his sensory abilities. He whipped around and brought his stick and flicked his wrist. The stick connected to the Felion's head and was knocked out instantly when Ham-Ham charged some lightening into the tip of his stick. Ham-Ham's lightening temporarily shut the Felion's brain off, so it wasn't getting back up any time soon.

While Rai was fighting the Felion that was attacking him, he noticed something in its eyes. There was a red circle around both of the Felion's eyes. (_Like Code Geass_)

Rai: "Ham-Ham, there are red circles in both of the Felion's eyes. Are they being controlled?"

Ham: "Hold it off while I check."

Rai: "Okay, but hurry it up, I'm not sure how long I can keep up with its ferocious assault."

Ham-Ham sensed the flow in the Felion's head and found several red strands in its head. The energy that the Felion's possessed showed up as yellow to Ham-Ham, therefore the red color is definitely foreign.

Ham: "Rai you're right, the Felion have foreign energy inside their heads. That means that it's possible that the entire Northern tribe is being mind controlled."

**"Black Lightening"**

The arc of black lightening from Ham-Ham's stick soared and hit the Felion attacking Rai in the head. By now, the townsmen managed to organize and drive off the group of Felion that attacked the town. The injured Felion, who now also has a black scorch mark like Zanbar, ran away.

Ham-Ham saw a group of hamsters coming this way. Most of them had kitchen knives or pitchforks as weapons, but some of them had swords. One of the slightly bigger hamsters came up to the group and began to talk, but three of the group of four was busy staring at the big G in the middle of the hamster's stomach.

"Eh, Hello?"

Rai: "Oh sorry, but why is there a big G on your stomach?"

Gan: "Ah, so your amazed by my fluffy G are you? (_In a buff pose_) I am Ganoldo or just Gan if you will and I am the mayor of this town. Our standing tradition is to have a big G made of fur somewhere on the mayor. Now let's slice up that cat next to you."

Townsmen: "Ouse!"

Rai: "Wait!" (_Very Loudly_)

Gan: "What, Why!"

Rai: "We have reason to believe that the Felion's are being controlled. We th…"

Before Rai could finish, the crowd cut him off by starting to murmur obscenities at him. The murmur stopped when Gan raised his arm.

Gan: "Ha-ha, yeah right, those cats are just wild animals. They don't have any higher intelligence like we do. We lived in peace until they attacked us, so we will give those cats payback in pieces! We'll hunt those cats to extinction!"

Townsmen: "By the Great Hams yeah!"

Inwardly, Rai was starting to get very annoyed by the idiotic minds of these hamsters. They were so reactionary and didn't do any thinking at all. He could only hope for the best now because even he couldn't handle such a crowd. Although Rai was surprised when he saw Leliel come forward to speak since he thought that she was quite shy.

Leliel: "Stop! Can you please just listen to us? Haven't you wondered why the Felion didn't attack you until now?" (_Pleading Tone_)

Gan: "Listen girl, you might know a lot of stuff about politics and leading a village, but this requires a man's arm for the job. They attacked us first, so we kill them, simple as that." (_Sternly_)

By the end of Gan's mini lecture, Leliel was almost in tears. When Ham-Ham saw that Gan's words started to cause Leliel to tear up, he had enough. Before the crowd could even get halfway between their original position and to Ham-Ham, he shouted,

Ham: "Enough!"

Again, unknowingly Ham-Ham infused his energy into his aura and stopped the crowd. The frightened crowd looked at Ham-Ham in shock, awe, and perhaps even fright.

Ham: "Gan, apologize to Leliel, your so called lecture hurt her feelings badly."

Gan was still previously cowed by Ham-Ham, merely obeyed,

"I'm sorry Leliel."

Leliel: "*sniff* A-Apology accepted"

Ham: "Now then, do you think that you will listen before you make a big mistake."

Gan: "What big mistake, killing those cats wouldn't matter?"

Townsmen: "We Agree"

Ham: "This will take a while, so get comfortable. (_The_ _entire group sits down_) We think that the Felion that are attacking the town are being controlled because they have red rings around their eyes. I have met other Felion that can speak and didn't have red rings around their eyes. Also your town is in a lose/lose situation. If you do nothing, then the Felion will tear you apart. On the other hand, if you decide to kill all the Felion for attacking the town, you will doom your town instead."

Gan: "Doom our own town, how?"

Ham: "The Felion have their own hierarchy. They split into four tribes and only the Northern tribe is attacking your town. Should you somehow succeed in killing the Felion's of the Northern tribe, the other three tribes would come and raze this town to the ground."

Gan who was now wide-eyed decided to speak out again, "Then we must send word to the capital, the army will help us wipe out all of the cats from the New World. Come, I'll send out a mes…"

Ham: "Sit down and listen!"

Another wave of Ham-Ham's aura settled down the racist hamster.

Ham: "The Felion are not aggressive creatures although they do enjoy meat. They have more than enough food in the forest and they wouldn't attack us because the Council of Elders would move against them."

Gan: "Okay, so if they are being controlled, who's controlling them?"

Ham: "We don't know who, but it's probably a demon or a rogue elder by my guess."

Ham-Ham's words and explanations, especially the last sentence finally helped the hamsters understand the true gravity of the situation and convince most of them from suffering their own idiodicy.

Gan: "*sigh* very well, we will have to plan some more to better defend the town. Oh, and thank you for enlightening us."

Ham: "Rai, watch Leliel and Lilis for me, I've got to prepare in case I have to fight an elder stronger than me," as he watches Leliel and Lilis following Gan.

Rai: "Will do."

Ham-Ham had to, no needed to prepare in case he had to fight an elder who used the flow the same as him.

* * *

><p>HAPPY Thanksgiving everyone!<p>

College really lowers your motivation to write.

Read and Review


	14. Calm Before the Coming Storm

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them. .

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: There's a mistake in chapter 10 with the wording on how Ham-Ham should introduce himself, its fixed**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, MAJOR update in my profile for the Character Bio**

Legend:

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: The Meaning of Power, Chapter 13: Calm Before the Coming Storm

_Previously: Ham-Ham had just convinced the townspeople that there was more to situation regarding the Felion than the idiots previously believed. He now makes his move to prepare for the coming events._

The next day, Ham-Ham immediately went to the outskirts of the town back to where he left Zanbar. There, he found the Felion sleeping.

"Zanbar, wake up."

"Hmm, oh black hamster, you have come back."

"Zanbar, I have important news, the town of Guoy was attacked by the Felion again. They were driven off, but we managed to find out that that they are being controlled."

"That's impossible, such noble and honorable creatures such as us cannot be controlled."

"Whatever you may think, you're wrong. I managed to scan one of the Felion during our fight with them. Their natural energies inside their bodies is yellow like yours, however, the Felion that attacked us had red energies mainly concentrated in their heads."

Now wide-eyed by this revelation, Zanbar started to get worried, "T-t-then that means there's someone that can control an entire tribe of F-f-f-f-f-felion!"

"Listen, I think it's better if you go report to Ferona and come back with what she says."

"Very well," spoke a very shaken Zanbar.

As Zanbar left, Ham-Ham took out _The Tome of Thunder_ and began to look through it once more, like he did before his fight with Plaguren. Ham-Ham knew that he would have to increase his defensive and offensive power. Although his lightening armor was good, it only worked well against close combat fighting. He needed something that would work against spells and projectiles. For offense, his black lightening was good, but it could only injure a Felion.

As Ham-Ham flipped through the book, he really didn't find any spells that could help him and he could not read some of the words in the book.

"Arrg, None of these help me." Ham-Ham flipped a few more pages until,

"Wait, these abilities will be enough I think."

The spells that Ham-Ham found were lightening shield, lightening fist, and lightening cannon.

_Timeskip, 2 hours later when Ham-Ham finishes his training_

Ham-Ham returns to the town of Guoy and was alarmed when he heard some shouting. Instantaneously, Ham-Ham rushed back into the town only to see the Felion that was unconscious, to be back up and was prowling around the townsmen. The Felion suddenly perked up when he heard Ham-Ham run into the town and walked up to him.

"Thank you young elder for getting out of that horrible mind control."

"Ah, so you were being controlled, do you know by who?"

"My memories are fragmented from that mind control, but I shall try to tell you what I know of. Before that, let me introduce myself, I am Jeal, the youngest son and child of the leader of the Northern tribe of the Felion."

"Wow," this revelation shocked the crowd.

"Yes I am, anyways, I guess you can say it started a month ago. I'm not sure what happened, but one of your kind asked to have a private audience with my father. After that, my father began to act weird and slowly the whole tribe became odd. The last thing I remember clearly was talking to my father before I was held down and saw a hamster and after that, I saw red."

Ham: "This could be very bad actually."

Gan/Jeal: "Why?"

Ham: "The hamster who is controlling the Northern tribe is an elder. I can't think of anyone else doing this because of what Jeal remembers. Also, we don't know the level of this elder besides that they are powerful since they can control an entire tribe of Felion."

Gan: "S-s-s-so what can w-we do-o?" (_shaken voice_)

Ham: "This puts us in a tight spot, but for now we will have to wait on word from the Western tribe before we make any permanent plans. We can still boost up the town's defenses for now."

Jeal:"We may actually have a chance if we get help from the Western tribe. If we ban together, then we can subdue my tribe while the young elder takes care of the unknown elder. Hopefully we can resolve this quickly before the other two tribes and the Council of elders are also pulled in."

Ham: "Oh, by the way, my name's Ham-Ham."

Jeal: "Interesting name young elder, it makes my salivate thinking about ham(purrr)."

"Okay...," says a freaked out Ham-Ham.

_Scene shift - somewhere north of the Town of Guoy_

Unknown elder: "Hmm, there's one missing, well no matter. I will have them sweat it out for a few more days and then make them submit to my rule. I will show off my genius to those Elders/elders who dared look down on me."

_Scene shift - somewhere in the forests_

Ezmerelda: "Sache, so what will we do now?"

Sache: "Hohoho, we will let my young disciple take care of it, if not we will jump in. So what do you think of him Ruin?"

Ruin: "I just can't believe that your student is so powerful in just weeks. He has the power of an Elder and his skill level is almost at the master level. However, I don't think he can beat the elder who controls the Northern Felion Tribe. Ham-Ham's opponent is someone who is at the Grandmaster level."

Sache:"Hoooo, I think you'll be quite surprised, that child has even more potential to be unlocked. He has the potential to achieve what I failed to grasp all those years ago."

Ez/Ruin: "Hahh?"

Sache: "Don't listen to this old man's ramblings. This will be a good stepping stone for my student."

Ezmerelda: "Yes it will be, however, I'm more worried about Plaguren and the Black Shadow. The remnant power and vile energy from Plaguren is enough to match any Grandmaster elder."

Ruin:"I agree, if Black Shadow is the same one as from the past..."

Sache:"Don't worry too much, the very nature of the land is not trembling in fear yet. We have time until the Black Shadow tries to enter into this world once more."

_Scene shift - back to Ham-Ham and co. in the late afternoon_

As the townsmen of Guoy were busy fortifying the town's defenses, a sudden ominous feeling came over the town. Jeal was the first one to be put on guard, and it was a good thing too since he saw numerous yellow blurs approaching them.

Jeal: "Hamsters, hurry and arm yourselves, we're under attack!"

Unfortunately, the warning was slightly too late. Numerous amounts of Felions were already in the town and attacking hamsters with reckless abandon while also damaging various pieces of property. Only a few hamsters managed to arm themselves with random sorts of weapons, however, by then dozens of hamsters were already injured before the townsmen began any sort of resistance.

Meanwhile, Ham-Ham was busy in the tavern with his friends when he heard the noise outside.

Ham: "Damn, I didn't think there would be another attack so soon. Rai come with me and Leliel stay with Lilis and stay safe."

Leliel: "Be careful okay?"

Ham: "Of course," says Ham-Ham with small smile.

When Ham-Ham and Rai went outside, they saw numerous hamsters injured, but thankfully, only a few hamsters were dead. It wasn't long before several Felion saw the two and attacked them. Ham-Ham wanted to finish it up as soon as possible in order to help the townspeople, so Ham-Ham just decided to fire a bunch of super charged black lightening at the Felion. With the Felions unconscious, the two made their way into town square, where the majority of the fighting occurred. Ham-Ham knew what he had to do in order to turn everything around.

"Everyone, aim at their heads in order to knock them out, that should get rid of the mind control," shouted Ham-Ham. With those words and Ham-Ham and Rai leading the charge, the townspeople and Jeal began to knock out the seventeen Felion that attacked the town.

Gan: "Phew, that was the biggest attack yet!"

Rai: "It seems like we have less time than we thought. We need to have Western tribe come with reinforcements or we're done for."

Ham: "Yea, I'm just waiting on Zanbar for now."

Gan: "Say you wouldn't happen to know any healing spells or anything of the like would you?" Ham-Ham and Rai look at each other before saying

Ham/Rai: "Umm, I only know combat spells/ I only know plants and animals, not how to use them..."

Jeal: "I'm a Felion, what do you think?"

Gan: "Pah..."

As they walked and gathered the injured, they saw Leliel and Lilis already beginning to treat some of the injured. Leliel perked her head up and waved at the group before treating more of the injured hamsters.

Gan: "Well Ham, it seems like your girlfriend certainly knows how to treat people."

Ham-Ham instantly blushed, although you couldn't see the small blush from his black fur.

Ham: "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends," although Ham-Ham didn't say it very convincingly.

Rai: "Oh, are you sure, I've seen the way how you two act," said Rai with a smirking smile.

Gan: "Yes, and the way you stood up for her when I was being an idiot. Your either dating or you're so into her."

Ham: "But, but, w-we're not t-together." By now, Ham-Ham was waving his arms in denial while Rai and Gan were laughing at how fun it was to tease Ham-Ham. Ham-Ham could hear Jeal rolling in the ground in laughter. While this was occurring, Leliel could only stare at how weird they were acting, but Lilis just said, "Guy stuff".

All the fun and laughter had to end when Ham-Ham sensed Zanbar approaching the group and at a very fast speed too. Zanbar reached Ham-Ham in order to tell him the news from Ferona.

Zanbar: (insert heavy panting)"H-Ham-Ham, Ferona has mobilized the Western tribe, it will take them two days to get here."

(Insert heavy panting)

Ham: "Okay, hopefully before they attack and why are you panting so much."

Zanbar: "I ran all the way there and back at top speed."

By then, Zanbar fell over unconscious because of how hard he pushed himself in order to cover four days of travel.

Ham: "Gan, we need to strengthen the town's defense even more, especially if we're actually going to fight in the town."

Gan: "Will do."

Unknown to them, the next two days would be relatively calm despite the tension that is building by the second. That tension will all be released in the third day when the storm finally comes.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Everyone!<p>

Need a Beta

Read and Review Please.


	15. The Battle for the Town of Guoy

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is my own, but if any ideas or contents belong to a published group or label, I do NOT own it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. I would not be writing this if I owned them.

**Warnings:** It's rated T for a reason

**AN: Here it is, the completed chapter 14, Arc 2's last chapter!**

**OVER 3000 words, longest chapter yet! Also the New World map has been updated, see my profile for map pictures link and character bio updated**

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc: The Meaning of Power, Chapter 14: The Battle for the Town of Guoy

~The Clash of Beliefs~

_Previously: The stage has been set. The Western Felion tribe moves to help defend the Town of Guoy as the hamster fortify the town. Soon the unknown hamster that has enslaved the Northern Felion tribe will attack the Town and the Battle for the Town of Guoy shall begin._

Two days later when it was nearing noon, the townsmen of the Town of Guoy saw a large group of Felion approaching the town from the west. In front of the group was a Felion that was easily larger than all of the other Felion, this was Ferona, the leader of the Western Felion tribe. Ferona led a group of about 50-60 Felions. When Ferona arrived, she was surprised to see that there was a decent sized group of Felion already there. She approached Ham-Ham and asked,

"Young elder, it seems as if you're doing well. What is the deal with these Felion from the Northern tribe?"

Ham: "Well, they attacked us about two days ago, but we found out that if they are knocked out, that will get rid of the brain control. Basically we explained what happened to them like we did with Jeal."

Ferona: "Ah, young Jeal, youngest son of Queltz the leader of the Northern tribe."

Jeal: "Yes, I hope that this elder will be dealt with quickly and that further trouble will be avoided."

Ferona: "Of course, that is why I have asked this young elder to help us. Young elder, our deal is over, since this is something that must be done to restore the balance."

Ham: "Of course."

Gan: "I don't mean to be rude, but what will we do about the elder that will be attacking us and the Northern Felion tribe?"

Ham-Ham decided to speak his plan first,

"I'm thinking that we should wait for them to attack first, that way we won't be caught by any surprises. Also, I think that the elder is planning to launch a massive attack on this town any day now since Gan's report shows that the attacks have gotten more intense, leading to the attack two days ago. While we stay in the town, the Felion should hide in the Western forest and wait until the attack actually begins. Once the attack begins, they should sneak around and attack the Northern tribe from behind. This should catch the other elder totally off guard. While you townspeople and the Felion deal with the Northern tribe, I will deal with the elder."

Ferona: "Young elder, that is a most wonderful idea, I am surprised by how well you thought out your plan. I wholeheartedly approve! However, this will be a battle for survival, I doubt that the townspeople could actually fend off the Northern Tribe without aiming to kill."

Ham: "I'd rather not have blood be shed, but I remember what my teacher once said during the time that he trained me. We Elders protect and maintain the balance and we hold all life to be valuable. Unfortunately, we cannot save everyone, but we save those that we can. In this situation, if you guys can knock them out, then do so. If there is no o-other option, then _*g-gulp*sniff*_ p-put them down."

Ferona: "That is a good philosophy, may I ask who your master was?"

Ham: "Oh, I haven't got to use his introduction yet. I am the first only and last student of the Great Life Elder Sache!"

Ferona (wind-eyed): "Hooo, to think that the old man finally had a student. Yes, I can see you going very far, Ham-Ham, the Wandering Black Hamster."

Gan: "A-a-a-a-alright. That could work, just that I'm not sure how long we can hold them off."

Ham: "Don't worry too much and get nervous , just believe in yourselves to protect your friends, your family, and your town."

Gan: "Right!"

Ferona: "Very well, I shall move my tribe to the west and hide them in the forest. Do send a flare or some sort of signal to alert us that the attack has begun," as she walked away.

Ham: "Okay, Gan gather everyone and debrief them. I'm starting to sense some Felion in the north. Hurry!"

"Very well," says Gan as he runs off like a bullet.

_Scene shift - Gan's debrief_

"Alright everyone, here's the plan: We need to hold off the Felion while the Western Felions moves to the enemies rear."

"C-C-cc-can we even hold them off," says a very frightened townsman. Such words started to cause fear and worry to spread into the townsmen. Gan, in order to raise morale, decided to borrow what Ham-Ham told him earlier.

"Listen up! We have lived in this town for generations, will you just give up what our ancestors started like that. Like what Ham-Ham told me, don't worry too much and get nervous , just believe in yourselves to protect your friends, your family, and your town. Now then, will this town fall?"

Townsmen: "No it will not!"

"Which town will not fall?"

Townsmen: "The Town of Guoy will not fall! RAH!"

_Scene shift - with the unknown elder(UE)_

"Kekeekeekeke, soon, very soon I shall show my superiority. Alright, my furry slaves, line up and march! Hehehehehe, Go and destroy the Town of Guoy, destroy them all Ahahahhhah!"

_Scene shift_

Just moments as Ferona and her small army got into position in the western portion of the forest, suddenly the entire forest became quiet. It was as if the very earth stilled in preparation for the intending battle that would occur in just moments. The wind blew to a stop as the clouds began to converge. Up in the sky, it looked as if it was going to rain, as if the sky was crying for those who would die in the upcoming battle. Then, just as this quiet came, a loud noise rang throughout the forest. And so the battle that would occur today, would be known as The Battle for the Town of Guoy. This battle is where the beliefs of two elders would clash.

As the noise rang, the unknown elder's mind controlled Felions began to come out from the forest north of the town. They quickly rushed into the town bent on destroying everything in their way. These Felion with their minds under the unknown elder's submission became nothing more than mindless beasts. With the might of about a hundred of these Felion, the wall that the townspeople of Guoy constructed began to falter.

_Scene Shift - somewhere in the forest_

The three Elders that were watching the events that were unfolding only muttered these words, "The battle has begun."

Sache: "Hmm, let's see if my first only and last student will surprise us!"

_Scene Shift - Defenders of Guoy_

"Get ready everyone, once the wall falls the real battle will begin! Remember what we fight for! Now proud Defenders of Guoy, what do we fight for," says Gan in a shouting and commanding tone.

Defenders shout "Guoy!"

Gan: "Who do we fight for!"

Defenders: "Its people!"

Gan: "What TOWN SHALL NOT FALL!"

Defenders: "GUOY!"

Gan : "Now ready your weapons men, here they come!"

_Scene Shift - Ham and co._

Ham: "Rai, I will most likely stay back for most of the battle."

Rai: "What, why, we are going to need your strength against the Felion?"

Ham: "As much as I would like to help, there's still the unknown elder that's controlling the Felion. For him to control so many, he or she must be quite powerful. That is the situation we are in. Fighting the Northern Felions is only part of the battle and the rest is with the unknown elder. "

Rai: "Ahh, I totally forgot. So the situation is worse than I thought."

Leliel/Lilis: "Stay safe you two and come back safely."

Ham-Ham and Rai look at each other and they both raise their paws and give them the thumbs up.

"We'll be just fine!"

Before the two walked too far off, Leliel ran up to Ham-Ham and spoke out in a quiet voice, "Good luck."

Ham-Ham just looked back and said, "Take care of the injured for us," although he had a very tiny amount of blush on his cheeks. Thank the Great Hams for black fur. All the while, Rai is there looking on with a knowing smirk on his face. And so the two walked to Gan and his men, Rai in the front and Ham-Ham in the back.

As soon as Ham-Ham and Rai got into their position and Gan's speech ended, the entire northern wall gave out a sickening crack. A few seconds later, the wall gave out entirely.

The Battle for the Town of Guoy Truly Began

Chaos and one-sidedness was the only way to describe the battle. Even though the number of hamsters were slightly over the number of attacking Felion, the hamsters just could not match the strength, ferociousness, and merciless of the Felion. The plans that Gan and the townspeople made quickly fell into disarray before the horde of Felion. The injured could not flee and were soon trampled upon by the ravaging Felion. The bodies of the dead and injured began to rise and pile up as the moans and screams of pain increased.

_Scene Shift - Unknown Elder_

"Kekeekeekeke, Ahahahhhah! That's right my pets, crush them, kill them, leave not a single one alive! Let me hear their screams!"

_Scene shift - The Battle_

Rai was barely fending off against several Felion in the midst of the battle. Hearing the screams and moans of the injured and seeing the dead bodies, sparked an anger inside of Rai. He felt hatred for this elder that would cause this wanton death and destruction. Rai, personally did not want to kill any of the Northern Felions after meeting Ferona, but he remembered what Ham-Ham said.

_Flashback - Ham-Ham's plan like at beginning of chapter_

_"Unfortunately, we cannot save everyone, but we save those that we can"_

_Flashback end_

Rai: "So it has come to this. I cannot allow this wanton slaughter to continue in front of my eyes. So be it, I will use my skills I inherited from my father," as Rai mutters to himself.

**"Hunting Beast"**

In that instant, the Felion that came running at Rai was cut down by the side as ran past the Felion. Rai then jumps in the air and then

**"Descending Crescent"**

as another Felion is cut down below him and when Rai hits the ground, another Felion pounces at him. With another two words

**"Rising Falcon"**

the third Felion is cut down. In the midst of all the chaos, Rai easily kills if not putting out of commission three Felion. Rai finally decides that he should lead the charge, with his skills. Meanwhile Gan is barely surviving against another Felion. Rai quickly comes up and slashes the Felion with the back of his blade, knocking the Felion out.

Gan: "Thanks for the save."

Rai: "Don't thank me just yet, we need to relieve the pressure off of the townspeople for a while so we can regroup. Ferona's tribe should be ready soon, but if we don't regroup, things could be bad."

Gan: "Gris, Dris come over here! We need to relieve the pressure off of the rest of the defenders so they can regroup."

Gris/Dris: "Let our swords pave the way to victory!"

The group of four began to charge into the very middle of the Felion horde. With Rai's skills and the other three providing back up, they pushed deeper and deeper into the horde. Numerous Felion were either knocked out, injured or killed in their charge. However, this provided the distraction for the rest of the defenders to regroup with the other Felions focused on Rai and the others. Rai and his three helpers were now totally surrounded by the other Felion.

Rai: "Uhh, oops. I think we pushed too far..."

Gan: "Yea..."

Gris/Dris: "It was nice knowing you father, and you brave warrior."

Before the Felion pounced, an earth shattering roar rang throughout the forest. There in the northern forest, Ferona ran out. Behind her was her group from the Western tribe.

Ferona: "Fear not for the plan was a success!"

With this, the Northern and Western tribes began combat. The Defenders were now regrouped enough to fight again and they charged right in battle. They shouted,

"Rescue those Brave Four!"

With the Northern Tribe cornered on both sides and the Brave Four in the middle, the Northern Felion were easily injured and knocked out. Far less were killed outright thanks to Ham-Ham's pincer strategy. Ferona personally fought Queltz, the leader of the Northern Tribe and knocked him out. By then, most of the Northern Tribe were knocked out. Ferona remarked to Rai that,

"As I thought, the mind control made them weaker."

Rai: "Weaker?"

Ferona: "Yes, weaker. The mind control reduced them to nothing more than mindless beasts. We Felion might be beasts, but we also use our intelligence. That is why Queltz was no challenge to me, but then again he is currently the youngest and weakest of the four tribe leaders."

_Scene Shift - unknown elder_

"Those useless beasts, I'll destroy the town myself!"

_Scene Shift - The Battle_

Just as the battle was about to end, Rai was blasted away, shocking everyone. A crackling laughter erupted from the forest as a gray hamster emerged.

"Huh, grahhh, arrrg. Forgot about the elder," says Rai in a crouched position.

UE: "Hoh, you must be stronger than these weaklings for you to still be conscious. However, you will die here with all these other hamsters and these beasts will become my slaves once more!"

Ferona: "Foolish elder, as if you can control me."

UE: "Muahahahah, certainly not, you who is proclaimed strongest of the Felion tribes, but what about your subordinates."

Ferona: "Tch."

UE: "Now die you worthless villagers, **Aura Blast: Giant Form**!"

Everyone watched in horror as the giant ball of energy neared the Defenders, however a single two words changed everything.

**"Lightening Cannon"**

A ball of pure condensed lightening shot into the aura blast causing it to explode prematurely.

UE: "What! Who dares interfere!"

Ham: "Good job everyone! Good job Gan, Ferona, Rai! Leave everything else to me."

Rai/Ferona/Gan: "About time."

UE: "YOU! How come I didn't sense you!"

Ham: "I stayed a bit away from the battle and meditated. Meditation is quite good for relaxing."

UE: "S-s-s-such a basic technique surpassed my senses. No, that's impossible, unless YOU ARE an elder! So that's how. However, I've never seen you before in the Elder's Sanctuary. Meh, that matters not, for you will fall before I, Amien the elder of Power who specializes in control!"

_Insert mass sweat drop_

Ham: "You're way too full of yourself, but I'm Ham-Ham an elder of Lightening."

Amien: "Y-You dare mock me, now die **Aura Blast**"

Ham-Ham easily counters with his **Black Lightening**. The battle between the two elders began, shocking the crowd who have never seen two elders fight before. Ferona, who has seen such events before, just looks on.

The battle that was raging between Ham-Ham and Amien, involved purely spells. Shots of black lightening and aura blasts clash against each other causing explosions all across their battlefield. After nearly twenty passes between the two, Amien found an opening and launched a aura blast right at Ham-Ham. However, Amien did not receive a quick victory like he expected. Right before the aura blast hit Ham-Ham, he muttered

**"Lightening Shield".**

The circular lightening shield that formed around Ham-Ham contained the aura blast and infused lightening into it before sending it back to Amien. Amien responded in kind with his **Aura Shield**. The returned blast was stronger than Amien anticipated and he could not deflect all of the damage.

Amien: "A-Huff huff huf. You, to think that some no name elder would injure me. Give up and I may go easy on your worthless life. Don't think you can hide it, for I know you are beginning tire."

Ham: "That may be true, however I surpass you in terms of energy, but you surpass me in terms of control."

Amien: "Y-You worthless no name thinks you're stronger than ME! Die, **10 Shots: Aura Blasts.**" Ten circular ball of pure blue energy forms around Amien and all of them were aimed at Ham-Ham. Unknown to Amien, he does not know how tired Ham-Ham's body is from using so much energy so quickly. Ham-Ham has never fought so long with using so much of his spells. However, Ham-Ham manages to make one last push. He decides to do a gamble and punches himself with his **Lightening Fist**.

The electrical current and energy from the fist temporarily excite all the nerves and muscles in his body, allowing Ham-Ham to temporarily move faster than he currently can. He quickly move forward to cut the distance between Amien and himself. He quickly ducks to avoid a head shot and swerves to dodge a few more blasts of energy. The blasts collides with the ground creating a big boom and causes dust to fly into the air.

Amien crackles, "Ahahahhhah, I won over that worth- WHAT!"

From the dust, **Lightening Cannon,** a ball of pure lightening once again comes forth and flies straight at Amien.

**Aura Shield**

Amien's aura shield barely manages to survive the impact of the lightening cannon and is about to collapse. In desperation, Amien forces more of his energy into the shield and thus manages to survive the lightening cannon. In the resounding explosion, Amien barely saw a figure coming toward him, for all that he heard was **Lightening Fist**before he went into the land of dreams. At the same time, Ham-Ham also lost his consciousness, but before he fell, he thought of one thing

"I protected the...m..."

When the smoke cleared for all those that were watching, a collapsed Ham-Ham was all that they saw, before the smoke also revealed an unconscious Amien. So the town and the Felion cheered,

And thus The Battle for The Town of Guoy ended

Arc 2 - End

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone<strong>

**P.S. Need Beta**


	16. Conversations and The Road Once More

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Ham-Ham, they belong to their respective authors. I also do not own whatever content/ideas from other Anime, movies etc. Some of the stuff may be same/similar to other fanfics, simply because there are so many fanfics that a TRULY original idea is hard to come by.**

Rating: This is rated **T** for a reason

**AN: Finally got Chapter 1 of Arc 3 done.**

**Also, R.I.P Victims of the Conneticut shooting.**

"yo" speaking

**"Foolish Mortal"** Demon talking/spells

_"Kai"_ Inserts, flashbacks, scene changes, etc.

* * *

><p>Ham-Ham the Wandering Black Hamster<p>

Book 1: Journeys

Arc 3: The Battle at the Eastern Sea, Chapter 15: Conversations and The Road Once More

_Previously: Ham-Ham had just defeated Amien, and the Battle for the Town of Guoy ended in victory for the Western Tribe and the citizens of Guoy._

The battle had ended, but it was not time to rejoice just yet. The dead had to be accounted for and buried and the injured had to be treated. However, all those things could be worried about in the next day, for tonight, they would celebrate. Those who fought would rejoice for the fact that the town was protected and that their way of life could continue on.

The party was a splendid affair with plenty of booze and grub to go around. Hamsters and Felion alike where gathered around those Brave Four: the mayor Ganoldo, the twins Gris and Dris, and finally the swordsman Rai. Those that were gathered around partying danced and talked of the bravery of those four that managed to change the tide of the battle. Even the Felion cheered for those four. Now the party was only missing Ham-Ham, the hero of the battle and the one who stopped Amien. Unfortunately he was still unconscious from the battle and is still sleeping.

The next day, when the party ended, the groggy villagers and Felion began to clean out the rubble and count the dead. From the initial attacks from the Northern Felion to the final battle, almost ten thousand of the cuddly hamsters had died. Although the Guoy's population was nowhere as big as some of the other town's population, the ten thousand deaths cut Guoy's population by about a tenth.

"To think that such a thing could happen. I-I'm a failure as this town's mayor." Gan kneels to the ground to weep epically. If one was to listen closely, you could almost hear murmurs from the Felions saying how can someone weep so epically, so gracefully.

Jeal: "Gan, it is not your fault, but the fault of that blasted elder who controlled us. Speaking of which, what will we do with that elder?"

With all of the partying last night and the counting of the dead in the morning, the Felion and townspeople totally forgot about the mind controlling elder. So they went to where the elder was tied up the previous day. As the group approached the elder, he suddenly began to stir.

"Arrrrg, what hit me...huh what..." Amien could only look up and stare at the big group in front of him.

"Oh...Shit! I can't believe I lost to a bunch of weaklings."

Rai: "Well you did lose to Ham-Ham, so if we are weak then you're a maggot, hahahahaha!"

The townspeople LOL'ed literally at Rai's witty comeback. When they all calmed down, someone shouted "Lynch him!"

Gan: "Well he does need to pay for his crimes, but he is an elder, so don't elders have their own way of punishing their members?"

Ferona: "That certainly is true."

Random town hamster A: "So...then what should we do..."

"How about I command you to free me!"

Jeal pokes Amien in the tummy.

"Ouch! tchh that hurt, did you have to poke me in my tummy, that is where that lightening elder punched me."

Zanbar: "Hehehehehe, he is too weak right now, he complains like a little boy!"

"I am not a little boy, just you wait, I will get you weaklings for this. I will regain my powers before the Elders learn of this and you cannot kill me for that is against the laws set by the Elders. Only the Elders can decide the punishment for other elders/Elders."

Before anyone could reply, Leliel suddenly came running.

"Hey everyone, Ham-Ham is awake," (in a relieved voice)

They saw Ham-Ham walking toward them while balancing himself with his stick. The Felion and townspeople did not let Ham-Ham walk toward them, instead they instantly pounced on him once they saw him. The hamsters were all over him and singing praise to Ham-Ham while throwing him up into the air. The Felion were either busy licking Ham-Ham or roaring to show their praise and respect. Even the dignified Rai joined in to celebrate the hero of Guoy. Leliel watched with joy at the happiness of the Felion and townspeople. She felt her heart flutter since she was glad that Ham-Ham was safe. Although she didn't know the full extent of her feelings at this time, she of course did react like at girl would do for their crush when she say what happens next. Some of the younger girls began to touch and cuddle with Ham-Ham a bit far more intimately than Leliel was comfortable with.

Mount Leliel began to awaken. With a breath of air, she shouted "Let him go, he's starting to suffocate! huff... huff... huff..." Unfortunately for Leliel, with all of the cheering, her shout was effectively muted out leaving a poor suffocating Ham-Ham in its wake. After a lovely period of time, more so for some other people, a suffocated Ham-Ham began to breath once more.

"It's good to see that everyone is okay. How ba..."

"YOU! I CURSE YOU, HOW COULD AN UNKNOWN elder DEFEAT SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICIENT AS ME!" (huffs)

(Insert Massive Sweatdrop)

"...Wow I didn't know that the "great"(sarcastically) Amien was such a drama queen. Also I'm better than you because I know that there are THREE Elders here. Also you three can come out now Old Man, Ezmerelda, and the other Elder.

Suddenly a group of three hamsters appeared in the town.

"Fufufu, you two lost the bet Ezmerelda and Ruin. I told you that my first and only apprentice is a true prodigy."

"I will admit that he is certainly talented."

"For such skill in such a short amount of time certainly shows his ENERGY OF YOUTH!"

"Urusai (shut-up)!" Ezmerelda icily freezes up Ruin. "Don't mind Ruin, anyways we'll take Amien off of your hands and punish him very accordingly."

Amien was so surprised that not one, but three Elders showed up. He knew that he was utterly and royally screwed, so he did the only thing any elder would do, which was to faint. The townspeople of course have heard about the power of an Elder. but they have never thought that they would ever meet one.

"Hohoho, it seems like the townspeople are awestruck by our presence. Anyways, Ham-Ham, I have a mission for you."

"Yes Master?"

"Once you are well rested and have finished your obligations in this town, I want you to go to the Village Sham east of here. I believe that the events that will occur in that village will be quite beneficial to you."

"Mission accepted Master!"

"Sache, are you sure? You should know that they are quite vicious and deadly."

"It's fine, that's why it will be a good learning experience for my apprentice. I trust that he will survive."

"Very well then, we'll take Amien with us and good job with beating him."

"Thank you."

Ham-Ham bows as the Elder's leave with Sache dragging Amien and Ezmerelda lifting the ice incased Ruin. The townspeople were still awestruck and it wasn't until Leliel that spoke up that broke the silence.

"Ham-Ham, you didn't tell me that you were trained by the Great Elder Sache himself! He's considered the strongest Elder!"

"Hah hah, well it never came up"

Ferona suddenly came up to Ham-Ham: "Well young elder, we of the Western Felion tribe would like to thank you for your help. We must be going now, back to our home and send word to both the Southern and Eastern Tribes. Should you ever need our help, feel free to ask us."

Queltz: "And I too, young elder, we of the northern Tribe must see the damage that wretched elder caused to our homes. Our doors will always be open to you."

With that, the Felion began to leave the town and return to their homes. And so the townspeople began to rebuild again.

_Timeskip - One week later_

Over one week after the Battle of the Town of Guoy, Ham-Ham, Rai, Leliel, and Lilis finally decide to depart from the town. It was decided that Leliel planned to go the Great Town of Saisei(Rebirth), the capital of the country of Ohen with Lilis, while Ham-Ham and Rai would go east to the village of Sham. Before they decide to split, Leliel decides to talk with Ham-Ham.

"Ham-Ham, please be careful."

"I will and I hope your trip to rebirth goes well."

"Rai do you see what I'm seeing, the dignified Leliel is blushing like a schoolgirl." (Shocked)

"Yep, that Ham-Ham will be one lucky bastard in the future. Ouww"

"language mister."

"Sigh, yes ma'am!"

With one final hug Leliel parts with Ham-Ham. Gan, Dris, Gris, and the entire village decides to see the four off.

Gan: "Don't be a stranger and be too shy to visit. We the inhabitants of this town will forever thank you for what you did for this town!"

Townspeople: "May the great Hams bless your Journeys!"

As Leliel and Lilis head north, Ham-Ham and Rai head east to unknown dangers.

* * *

><p><span>Read and Review<span>

PS: Still need a Beta


End file.
